Where My Heart Should Be
by Amari412
Summary: Basically the story of Hades and Persephone only how I think it could've been done in clash and a little into wrath possibly. Persephone is the sister of Andromeda, a princess of Argos. Decieved by Hades, she's forced into his world, but is there more to him than the stories and the eye can tell? Hades/Persephone
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Your Hope

_Slowly fading away. Lost and so afraid. Where is the hope in a world so cold?  
-Red, "Not Alone"_

It was late, nearing midnight when she opened her eyes to the darkness. After lighting a small candle, she made her way through her room and put on her black hooded cloak. Instinctively, she took up a basket she'd woven and stealthily made her way over to the window. She knew she had to be careful, to be quiet. She was dead if her family knew, and she'd be considered a traitor to the people of Argos if she were caught. She dropped the basket down to the ground below and carefully started to climb down from her window. When she was close enough to the ground, she jumped, her cloak catching in the wind and blowing gracefully behind her. Smiling as she landed on one knee, she grabbed the basket and made her way towards her garden.

Looking around at the many different floral arrangements, she wondered what she'd give him this time. It was never an easy task, picking the right flower, as she never knew which one he liked best. She didn't even know if he liked her flowers, or that he ever even heard her. According to the people, the gods needed the worship of mortals and that was their weakness. But to pray to them wasn't a burden to her, no. To her it was a jurisdiction. It was something she had to do. She decided on some narcissus flowers and started picking some, putting them in her basket with a kind, pleasant smile.

There were no temples to him, no alters. Even when mortals strongly revered the gods, he wasn't worshipped. He was avoided, and a part of her understood why. He was so feared, no one would dare speak his name, for fear of summoning him to them. She knew she should fear him, but yet, she didn't. Well, a deep part of her nature did, but for the most part, that part was silent. She mostly pitied him, but no one knew.

Her name was Persephone, Princess of Argos. She was the sister of Andromeda and younger daughter of King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia. While her sister was beautiful and very much favored, Persephone was loved by the people, and in their eyes, she was beautiful. But she never truly saw herself that way. She had long hair black as a raven's wing, pale winter skin and eyes the color of light emeralds. This evening she wore a simple nightdress of white silk and wore little white slippers on her feet to protect them from the light chill. She kept her hood up, adding a feeling of eerie mystery to anyone who might see her. But at this rate, she didn't think anyone would.

With her basket full of narcissus flowers, Persephone made her way out of the city to a stretch of wood surrounding a dirt road. Taking her own road she found what she'd been looking for: large hidden cave. To her, this was her sanctuary. This was where Persephone felt at peace with the world and with herself. It was here she felt she was needed the most. Reverently, she kneeled at the cave's entrance. She set the narcissus flowers before her and looked deep into the dark cavern. After a moment, she closed her eyes and began to speak

"It's me again" Persephone said in a soft voice, "I…I brought you these. I didn't know if you'd like them or not, but I hoped you would. I'd like to sing a new song for you, if I could".

No answer. But then again, she expected that. The gods hardly ever directly answered prayers. Not sure of what else to do, Persephone began to sing.

"A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. No one knows who you really are, a broken heart the world forgot. But you're not alone. I'll be there right beside you and when you bear the burdens you carry, I'll be there to help you along. It's hard to bear when they don't see the pain behind your mask. But you don't have to walk alone. I'll bear the burden right there…beside you".

When the wind carried away her last note, she looked deep into the darkness of the cave, wondering if maybe, just maybe, he was in there, watching her. Persephone closed her eyes and began her prayer.

"Hear me, please…I know things are probably looking bleak out there, but please give me some kind of hope. I know that most of us have declared war on you gods, and while yes, that would be quite a fight, but nobody would win. Please…Please, give me a sign that I'm doing something right. Something…anything".

A twig snapped behind her. In her haste to investigate, the princess's hood slid off and she hardly noticed. She quickly picked up her basket, leaving the flowers where they were. She'd be back soon she hoped, as soon as she got a chance. She promised that to him in her head. She'd return as soon as she possibly could.

Silence reigned supreme in the dark forest now. She was long gone now; her offering was all that remained. Within the cave, the shadows stirred, swirling and fusing to reveal the form of a man. He was pale, but with dark undertones, wearing all black armor that seemed to be decaying on him. His hair was long with a strange mix of black and gray. It was him, the one the princess had been praying to. Hades, god of the underworld

With a thoughtful look, he picked up a single narcissus, careful not to harm it in any way. This, without a doubt, was rare. Of all the gods she could've followed, given her prayers to, she chose him above all. At first it perplexed him, fascinated him. She was afraid of him, deep down, but she was a master of not letting that fear control her, and therefore, it didn't seep into her prayers. No…from this princess he received a new kind of power source. Her prayers were full of her hopes, her dreams…even her secrets. Despite the chaos of the world around her, despite the other mortals no longer fueling the god's immortality, she didn't stray from the path. Persephone of Argos managed to stay faithful to her makers, primarily to him.

Hades didn't normally care too much for mortals, but this girl…she was different from the others. But why? Why him? There were so many other gods she could've prayed to, but she chose him over them. She gave her hope to him…

"Never you fear, Princess…No good deed goes unrewarded"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. If I can't love her

_No passion could reach me. No lesson could teach me how I could've loved her and make her love me too. If I can't love her, then who?  
-Beauty and the Beast, "If I can't Love Her"_

When he touched the narcissus flowers, their petals changed from pure white to a deep blood red. He didn't mind it though. White was never exactly his color anyway. Keeping a good hold on it, the underworld god dissipated into a dark mist and made his way to Olympus, the realm of his brother.

The odds were in his favor, as Zeus was alone. This was the perfect time to bring up this…delicate matter. There were rules, Hades knew, and that he had to abide by, no matter the circumstances. Sadly, this was one of them. Keeping the narcissus close, Hades prepared himself for this confrontation.

"Why have you come, brother?" Zeus looked at Hades with light scrutiny, but he didn't seem effected by it.  
"There is something I wish to discuss with you, Zeus. It's…it is a matter…a matter of the heart".

The scrutiny was quickly replaced with a look of interest and curiosity. This was one matter he hadn't counted on ever, _ever_, discussing with Hades.

"Go on…I want details, Hades".  
"It is a mortal. She's not like others-"  
"Each one is made unique, brother".  
"I understand this, but let me go on. She" Hades hesitated just a little, gently fingering the narcissus, "She gives me prayers. Prayers without a single trace of fear"  
"Every mortal fears death, Hades. You know this".  
"She doesn't. She talks to me…She sings to me and leaves me flowers from her garden".  
"Flowers? Ah, I see, that explains the narcissus. You are smitten with her?"  
"She fascinates me. I wish to bring her to my world".

This was the part Hades was dreading and rightfully so. As Zeus stood, he bore an angry expression. Dangerously, he made his way toward his brother, but Hades didn't dare back down. He wanted this more than anything he'd ever wanted in all his life. In his eyes, the princess was his and his alone.

"You would curse a living mortal to live in misery with you?".  
"She wouldn't be miserable. Not with me. I'd do everything within my power to make her happy. Zeus, brother, you have denied me of every other happiness. Must you deny me this, the right to have someone to call my own and to be called one's own?"  
"I do deny it! When her days are over, she is yours, as she enters your kingdom then!"  
"By that time, someone else will have claimed her! She would be lost to me! Zeus…I have asked nothing else of you, never since you cheated me. I have been alone and miserable since, with no companionship whatsoever but dead souls and even then" Hades sounded wounded as he spoke, "It's so miserable. Zeus please, make me happy for one thing, and I shall never ask anything else again".  
Zeus looked at Hades thoughtfully. "Who is it, this mortal that has set your heart aflame?"  
Hades hesitated again. "The princess of Argos…the younger one".

His brother looked shocked. How could Hades even think of possessing such an innocent? But Zeus knew his brother was headstrong, he'd find a way, no matter what he decreed. Persephone was a pure, innocent, semi-naïve soul, but she was also intelligent, with a heart pure enough to tame even the most savage of beasts. And now, here Hades, Lord of the Underworld, was, asking him for her, one of the last humans to be fueling the god's immortality.

But Zeus didn't leave out his brother's complaints either. He seemed passionate, that this was detrimental to him. Perhaps it was…maybe it could've even helped him. Hades was his brother after all, and he had banished him, leaving to the scorn, fear, and hate of mankind. He had a jurisdiction to his brother, not just as a brother, but as a leader, to bestow any possible happiness that was within his power to give. Perhaps there was a way he could be reasonable about this. Zeus faced Hades once more.

"Alright…do what you will, brother. But, on one condition".  
"And that is?"  
"She must come to you willingly. No kidnapping or force. The choice must be hers to make".  
"What choice? To come with me or what?"  
"You're a smart god, Hades. Think of something"  
"Why do you all of a sudden agree to this?"  
"Because I believe that this young mortal may be able to work miracles, Hades. And who knows? Perhaps she's even your…salvation. Now go. Do what you must. But remember…it's her choice  
Hades grinned just a little. "Thank you, brother. This is all I could ever ask of you. And rest assured, the choice…it shall indeed be hers to make. Let's just hope that she shall choose wisely".  
"What do you have planned, Hades?"  
"You shall know in time…For now all I ask is that you trust me".  
"I trust you just fine, in some respect. But the real question is: Will Persephone?"

Hades said no more and left Olympus. He knew what he had to do. He also knew it wouldn't exactly be fair, but in the end it would be her choice. A choice that would change them forever…

"I saw you out in the woods last night, Persephone" Andromeda entered her sister's chamber.

The younger princess turned and looked at her sister. "What are you talking about?"  
"Persephone…"  
"Look I'm sorry, Andromeda-"  
"It's alright" Andromeda sat down on the bed next to her sister and took her hands, "You're no traitor. You're doing what's right and I'm proud of you for it. The gods need us every bit as much as we need them".  
"I know. And that's why I do what I do. They need us. Mother and father don't seem to realize that there are consequences for not feeding the gods their immortality".  
"Not just them. Everyone else seems to as well. Seph…who was it you were praying to?"  
Persephone shrugged. "No god in particular, just any that would hear me. I prayed for hope. That something would change, not just in my life, but in everyone's lives; those that are around me".  
"A generous prayer that is. The gods have heard it, and I get a feeling they will grant it, sister".

Persephone got up and looked at her reflection in a mirror thoughtfully and then at her sister's. Andromeda looked so different from her. While Persephone had night black hair, Andromeda had light brown. Their eyes were even different. In the eyes of the younger princess, her own eyes looked like mere dull peridots to her sister's sapphire eyes. Andromeda had light coloration to her skin while Persephone was quite pale. She sighed.

"You're worried about appearances aren't you?" it was like Andromeda was reading her sister's mind, "Little sister I adore so much…There is so much about you to love. You are a very lovely girl, inside and out. Any man will be lucky to have you".  
"Andromeda" Persephone turned and looked at her, "When you're queen, what shall that make me? What will happen to me?"  
"What is it you wish to happen?".  
"Definitely not being cooped up in this palace that's for sure. I've always wanted to see the world, Andromeda. But I know right now that's not possible. Mother and father are far too protective".  
"What has brought this on, Persephone? You've never been this…concerned for looks before".  
"I'm sorry, sister. It's just…I don't even know really".  
Andromeda smiled. "Has someone caught your attention?"  
"Not exactly. Nobody knows I exist compared to you. It's more like…like I want to catch someone's attention".  
"Perhaps you already have, but it might not be a mortal man. You feed the gods their immortality, and they may reward you".  
"I should never become a god's consort. It would be the end of me. Personally I think I'd meet death before that".  
"You'd be held in high regards".  
"But that's not what I want, Andromeda. I've spent my whole life being invisible…possibly even from the gods. I think I'd prefer to stay that way to them".  
"No one is invisible to the gods. Especially not you nowadays. They will reward you, make no mistake, Persephone".

Persephone looked back at her reflection and twirled a strand of raven hair around her finger. Maybe Andromeda was right. Maybe she had caught the attention of the god she prayed to…

In that case, death wasn't so far off…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3. Invisible_

"_If I was invisible, then I could just watch you in your room. If I was invincible, I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable, then I could just tell you where I stand"  
-Clay Aiken, "Invisible"_

When Persephone went out again the next night, she felt different. It was like something was trying to tell her something was going to change. It didn't feel right, but she accepted it as it was. If her life were to change, then change it would. She decided on roses as her offering tonight, as they were her best flower now.

She went down her usual hidden road, flowers in her basket, her black hooded cloak partially hiding her face. Persephone hummed her song cheerfully, feeling at peace with herself and her world. Everything felt so beautiful and it made her feel the same way. Her heart pounded with a sort of excitement and soon enough she was running down the path. She brought out of this strange sensation with a loud howl. Persephone turned and listened as the howl sounded again. A creature was in trouble. Not sure what to do or where the sound was coming from, she howled back and waited for a response. It quickly came and she followed the sound.

It led to a black wolf caught in a trap by its paw. The creature turned and looked at the princess, emitting a soft, low toned growl. Slowly, Persephone knelt down beside it and looked it right in the eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help. If you'll let me, I can get you out of here".

The growling ceased and wolf's anger vanished, replaced with a low and what sounded like a painful whine. Persephone carefully untied the knot that held the wolf's foot in the trap. After a few minutes, the beast was free. The wolf ran a little ways from her and then turned to look at the princess. Its eyes shone a light scarlet.

_Come with me…_a voice said, faint, whispery, but powerful.

Curious and compelled in a way she couldn't understand, Persephone gazed at the wolf and walked towards it. It moved as she did, leading her somewhere. She knew it was the path to her cave, her shrine to the one she prayed to. But why was it leading her there if she knew the way? A sort of haziness clouded her mind and she couldn't clear it for the life of her. The only thing that seemed to focus in her vision was the wolf ahead of her.

_Not too far now…Just a few steps more. And then…all shall be as it is meant._  
"Please…" she pleaded silently, though for what she didn't know.  
_Don't be afraid now. Trust me, just as you always have. _

They were at the cave now and Persephone removed her hood. The wolf stood at the entrance, its scarlet eyes even brighter. Something didn't feel right. She felt like she was in danger, like something meant her harm. Her instinct told her to flee, yet she couldn't muster the ability to run. The air around her became heavy and thick, her breath coming out in quivering gasps. Darkness clouded her vision. She fell and knew nothing more…

The wolf disappeared in a black cloud and Hades stood where it was. The princess wasn't dead, but more in a deep, deep sleep. She had come willingly, technically. He had to use some manipulation, but she could've easily fought it. She could've run. Hades bent his brother's condition to near breaking point, but didn't break it. He approached the girl slowly, being in no hurry, and knelt by her sleeping form.

She was his. The light to his darkness. He knew from the very beginning she'd be the one to save him. Persephone was his salvation, his one chance of redemption. Hades reached out to touch her, but hesitated. How could he think of touching such purity, such innocence, such beauty? Yes, even like this, she was beautiful. She always had been, at least in his eyes, more beautiful even than Aphrodite, but he dare not say that out loud. The last thing he wanted was to incur her wrath…but perhaps she'd already done her worst to him.

At last, he caressed that beautiful cheek gently. She didn't even stir, praise the gods. Sure she would hate him at first for what he was doing, but soon, she'd understand. He needed her. She could grow to love him…right? Careful so as to not wake her, Hades picked her up and took her into the cave, disappearing into the darkness with the girl in his arms, leaving the roses and basket in their place…

The next morning, Andromeda woke early to see if her sister had returned home safely from her nightly excursions. To her shock, Persephone wasn't in her bed. Her basket and cloak were both missing. She hadn't returned home at any point.

"Persephone's gone!" Andromeda yelled, which woke the servants and brought in guards.

Eventually, the king and queen were risen and given the report of their younger daughter's disappearance.

"Where could she had possibly gone?" Cassiopeia asked.

No one seemed to know, and by this time, nearly all the city was searching for the younger princess. Andromeda kept her silence. She knew that if they knew Persephone still prayed to the gods, she'd be considered a traitor to the people. Finally, the forest outside the city was searched and some peasants brought in her basket, full of what appeared to be now dead roses.

"They were found outside of a cave, your majesties. We fear your daughter, our princess, has been taken by Thanatos" they said.

Andromeda couldn't believe it. Her sister, she couldn't possibly be gone. The gods would've protected her. She prayed to them, fueled their power. Why would they want her to be harmed? Unless…She remembered their conversation from the day before. What if a god had taken her away? If that were the case, there'd be nothing anyone could do. It was a god's affair, not mortals. And besides, Persephone was strong and clever in her own way. She'd make it back to them somehow. Not right away, but soon hopefully.

If only she knew just how right she was…


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4. "Don't be afraid"_

"_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven".  
-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, "Your Guardian Angel" _

Persephone stirred and then opened her eyes to find herself in a room she didn't know. The floor and walls were made of beautiful black marble. The bed she was laying in was large, bigger even than the one in her bedroom at home. The sheets were a lovely silver cloth that felt like silk, but was too thick a material to be. The covers were made of some kind of black fur, bear perhaps, but it was much too soft. She sat up and noticed that even the clothes she was wearing weren't the same. Persephone was now wearing a small black nightdress that extended down her legs in the back so it trailed a little.

She got out of the bed and looked around. It reminded her much of her room at home, just darker toned and much larger. There was a vanity made up of dark wood with three mirrors attached to it. At the bottom of the middle mirror, sitting on the main part of the vanity, was a small music box made of ebony with intricate silver etchings. In the back of it was a black key almost begging to be turned. Persephone turned it three times and a little melody played. It was the same song she sang for him just the other night. But how was it on a music box? She closed her eyes and hummed along with the tune, no longer caring for the answer.

Persephone opened her eyes and looked in the mirror only to be immensely surprised when a man stood opposite of her in the room. He wore all black armor that appeared to be decaying. He was a little hunched over, with long silver hair that probably would've been black when he was younger. He was deathly pale and stared at her with somewhat large steel gray eyes. Taken aback, Persephone stumbled, but managed to keep herself up by holding on to the vanity's edges.

"You…you…"  
"I startled you" his voice was somewhat whispery and weak, "My apologies, princess".  
Persephone stood up. "Who are you? Where am I and how did I get here?"  
"I am Hades, the one you pray to. You are in my realm and because I have brought you here".

A look of terror crossed her face and the underworld god regretted telling her. She couldn't fear him, not now. She prayed to him, she gave him hope. She alone could save him. He stepped toward her, trying to look as docile as he felt.

"Princess please…don't be afraid. I mean you absolutely no harm".  
She stepped a little ways away from him, near the wall. "To know you means to be dead".  
"You're not dead, far from it".  
"Then how am I here?"  
"I can take mortals to and from my world as I please. And I've chosen you".  
"Why? Why me?" Persephone yelled, her voice somewhat broken.  
"Because…never before did you give me fear…until now".  
"I want to go home now…"  
"I can't let you".

Her eyes welled up with tears and it felt like a knife was being stabbed into his heart. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. She hadn't been ready and now…now she hated him. He tried to come closer, but Persephone ran to the other side of the room, practically jumping away from him like a frightened rabbit. If only he could make her see…

"Persephone please…I'm the one you've prayed to, the one you've sang to! Please! Your song…" he took up the music box and turned the little key, "This is your song and your song, your very voice, gives me a sort of strength I haven't felt in eons. Don't…fear…me…Everyone else does, but not you. Not my princess…Please".  
"I…Please just go…I wanna be alone".

Hades disappeared into black mist and left the room, going through the walls. Why didn't she remember? They'd met before, when she was a little girl. Granted, he had made the encounter feel like a dream, but it'd happened…oh it happened...He closed his eyes and remembered.

_It was a warm summer afternoon in the fields of Argos. There, a little girl, only six years old, played, picking flowers and weaving them together. She put some in her beautiful ebony hair, her eyes shining in delight. Her smile was childish in its kind look. She tumbled into a field of daffodils and laughed even as a shadow fell on her. When she opened her eyes again, there he was._

He didn't remember why he was there, just something had urged him to come. It was like the girl's innocence beckoned him. Her laughter was beautiful even then.

"_Oh, hello there" she said to him, smiling still, "Who are you?"_

_At first he was taken aback. How couldn't she know who he was? And she wasn't afraid. He answered carefully. _

"_Forgive me little one, I am nothing but a stranger".  
"A stranger?" she then smiled knowingly, "You're a god aren't you?"  
"How did you know?"  
The child shrugged. "You just seem…different somehow. Which one are you? Mama and papa say there's a lot of gods".  
He kneeled down to her height, smiling a little himself. "Can you keep a secret little one?"  
She nodded. "Yes I can"  
"And I need you to promise me something".  
"Anything".  
"If I tell you who I am, will you promise to not be afraid?"  
"Of course".  
He looked hopeful and then answered. "I am Hades, little one". _

_He expected her to be afraid, for all the color to drain from her face, and then for her to bolt. He prepared for it. Instead he was surprised to feel a little warm hand on his cheek. He looked at the child right in her beautiful green eyes and she frowned a little. _

"_You're so cold. How come?"  
"The Underworld is cold, little one".  
"Doesn't the underworld have a sun to keep you warm all day?"  
He shook his head. "That is something that I don't have".  
"Awww that's not good. How about I bring some sun to your world someday?"  
He chuckled a little at the idea, at the innocence of the question. "Perhaps someday, little one".  
"Why don't you have a sun?"  
"Because a sun gives life and life has no place in my world".  
"But you're alive".  
"Yes but I'm a god. I have to be in order to rule it".  
"Oh okay" _

_She stayed in her spot and plucked a daffodil from its stem. She looked at it and then at Hades. She smiled and tucked the little flower in his hair and was surprised when he didn't object. He actually smiled. _

In that moment, Hades had felt something…different. Like the girl and this flower of hers had an effect on him. It was like his innate cold fled from this girl and her warmth. She was everything he wasn't and yet…he was drawn to her. Looking in those beautiful eyes again, He felt his heart melt for the very first time.

"_You're a sweet little one. What is your name?"  
"I'm Persephone. Princess Persephone".  
"Persephone…a name I shall not soon forget" Hades sat down next to her. _

_The little princess lied down in the soft grass and put her head in his lap. She felt safe with him, she could fall asleep right there…_

_And fall asleep she did. When she was in deep sleep, Hades had warped her memories to make it seem like their encounter was nothing but a dream. After which, he placed her back on the soft tall grass and took his leave, his heart full of a warmth he'd never known before…_

Ever since that day, fifteen years ago, Hades watched his princess grow into a lovely young woman. And yes, while she was royalty and wanted for nothing, he could easily tell her life wouldn't be entirely happy. Yes she was a princess, but she was a younger one, meaning she was ill favored. Her sister Andromeda would be queen, while Persephone would, chances were, be left to rot in her older sibling's shadow. Quite the opposite of his own situation, where he was in his younger brother's shadow. He knew he could give her a better life.

In his world, Persephone would have all she could ever want. She was a queen in this world, and would, if she soon accepted it, have the powers of a goddess. He wasn't going to give up. Persephone was his, always had been and now always would be, no matter the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Enlightenment

_Carried away by the truculence of my world, I got lost in search for enlightenment"  
-Within Temptation, "Pearls of Light"_

"I'm sorry my lord, but the princess has just…vanished".  
"There's no way! She has to be somewhere! Perhaps abducted! Send scouts into other cities!" Cepheus commanded.

His youngest daughter had been missing for nearly three days now and so far, there wasn't a trace of her. Cassiopeia was furious, safe to say, but relieved she hadn't lost Andromeda. Being the eldest, she was favored by the people to be the next queen. While she was worried about Persephone, she wasn't as valuable as her older sister. As for Andromeda, she already had a good idea as to what happened.

"_Perhaps you already have, but it might not be a mortal man" _she remembered saying.

But that could only mean one thing…she'd caught the attention of a god. But which one she didn't know. The results could've been either great or catastrophic. At worst both. If she was now a god's consort, perhaps she'd gain the powers and qualities of a goddess, and she'd finally be able to live a life of value. Andromeda resolved to go to Persephone's shrine and ask the gods themselves where she was. She'd find her sister, no matter the cost…

Meanwhile, Persephone hadn't left her room for three days. She refused to see anyone, especially Hades. What had she done to deserve this? She prayed to them, so why were the gods punishing her? It was too dark, too gloomy here. The sun never shone, at least not in this part. In a way it frightened her, but she wouldn't dare show that to anyone. But how could she hide it from the mind of this fearsome monarch? He seemed to know she was afraid, but never did he mention it.

Hades came and went as he pleased, often attempting to speak with her, to gain her trust, but she only blew him off. She appeared not to listen, just sitting on her bed with an angry, hateful expression. After a time, he'd leave her alone, and she'd be left to ponder her fate. Tonight he'd try again.

He found her in her room as usual, sulking. Her arms were hugging her legs to her chest, as if she were trying to hide from him. It was a pitiful sight honestly. Hades sat across from her and looked her over, being quiet at first as to not startle her as he had a tendency of doing that and making her sprint away from him.

"You haven't had anything to eat or drink for days. I beg of you, princess, eat" he offered her a pomegranate.

She looked at the fruit and then at him. Did this god think her stupid? She knew what happened when one ate the food of the underworld. They would be bound to it for all time, something she wasn't interested in dealing with the rest of her days. Angrily she took the fruit and threw it across the room.

"Must you do that?" Hades' eyes glowed red angrily, "I offer a kindness and you utterly reject it! Why is this? Do you not know what I could give you?".  
"What you can give is nothing compared to what you've taken".  
"You have it all wrong. It's quite the opposite. Honestly, what did you have to hope for there? Hm? What was it? Were you looking forward to being forever locked in your sisters shadow? Because let me tell you, it's not enjoyable. I would know…"  
"How? You seem to have everything you could ever want down here".  
Hades smiled sadly. "You are sorely mistaken. In case you don't know, little one, I am the eldest of gods…and yet I'm left to rot in this…this oversized hole".  
"I know you are, but you and your brothers drew lots and Zeus won".  
"Ha! That's what they tell you?" Hades shook his head, "That's not how it happened…not by any means"  
"Then enlighten me, what happened?"  
"Let's just say I had Olympus in my grasp…but he led the uprising".  
"He turned everyone against you?"  
"Yes".  
" Oh…" Persephone looked down and away from him, "I'm sorry".

Hades held out his hand and the pomegranate came back to him. He looked at it and then at her thoughtfully. It wasn't from his world. He'd taken the liberty to go to the upper world and get her food from there. He knew she didn't wish to stay forever, nor did he plan on keeping her here forever…just most of the time.

"This…this isn't of my world. I wasn't going to force you to eat something from here. I know you aren't ready for it".  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
"I've never been known for telling a lie now, have I?"

That was true. In not one story was this god considered deceitful. Cautiously, Persephone took the fruit and opened it. The seeds looked absolutely delicious and she was hungry. She kept her eyes on Hades as she plucked a seed from the fruit and ate it. Hades kept calm even as she ate. He knew the princess was looking for some kind of indication that he was lying. Thus far, there was none. Persephone did feel grateful, make no mistake, but she didn't know if Hades could be trusted.

"You know, I told my sister that I wanted to spend my life being invisible. For a while, I thought I was invisible to you gods".  
"No mortal is invisible to us. You aren't especially to me. You're so…special to me".  
"Why? What's so different about me from other mortals?"  
"Persephone…in order to understand my reasons you must understand one fact about me: I've only known the fear, pain, and hate of mankind. It strengthens me some still, but I find your prayers far more empowering. You give me something no other mortal can nor will give: Hope and in some degrees even adoration…and a tiny bit of love dropped in there".  
"I only did what I thought was right".  
"And so you did. So I thought that by bringing you here, I could return the favor. Persephone if you stay up there, you will be in Andromeda's shadow forever. I've never wanted you to suffer my fate" Hades stood and looked at the reflection of her in the mirror, "I couldn't bear even the thought. I had to do something to ensure that will never happen. And since I don't plan to keep you here forever, my plans are a little…unorthodox".  
"What do you mean?"  
"You shall know soon enough. My brother weakens and soon I'll be at my full power" he faced her once more and caressed her face gently, "And then, I will give you everything you deserve. The powers and immortality of a goddess…and even an entire kingdom, greater than all of Argos, at your disposal. Patience is all I need from you, my dear. But I need you to stay here in the mean time. When the right moment comes, I will release you back to your family for a time. But just be patient. Soon, your reward shall come".  
"Don't harm them! My family please! Please don't harm them!"  
"I can't make promises, Persephone…I do regret it, but it is necessary".  
"Please! Please don't do it! I'll do anything! I'll even stay here forever! Please just don't…don't do it…whatever it is…please…" her voice broke and she cried.  
"You would stay here with me forever…for a family that neglected you? That ignored you? Why is this?"  
Persephone sniffed. "Because they're my family, and I love them regardless. At least spare Andromeda, she was good to me".  
"But she's the one in your way".  
"It doesn't matter! She's my sister! I could never let someone hurt her, not even you! Please!".

Hades looked thoughtful. Persephone was always a giver, even now wanting him to spare them. But he had his own plans to take back Olympus as his own and overthrow Zeus. But now this was troubling. He didn't want to upset her any further, but still wanted his revenge. He needed time to think, but time was a luxury he didn't have. Soon the opportunity would come, and he knew opportunities died when neglected. Not to mention if he overthrew Zeus, he had a better chance of helping this girl in the long run. It was troubling…

Then again, he wouldn't mind taking up her offer to live with him forever. He always imagined her as his queen, and she was certainly good enough to be a queen. The dead was always more expansive than the living anyway, so her kingdom would be the most expansive of all. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea…He'd certainly be a lot happier. Hell, even forget taking over Olympus. As long as she was with him, Hades was perfectly content no matter what. But still…Zeus needed to pay for banishing him…

"You have given much to consider, Persephone. And consider it all I shall do. I'll still need you to be patient as I consult with the Fates on this matter. They will decide what happens to your family. But until then, you may go anywhere you like, as this is your home too for the time being. But please, for all that's good in this world, and that isn't much, please stay out of Tartarus".  
"I will"  
"Good. Now, I must go. If you need anything, just tell any of the specters. They await your command at all times. Until next we speak, princess" Hades turned to leave.  
"Hades…"  
He turned and faced her. "Yes?"  
"Thank you…for the pomegranate, for talking to me, and for consulting the fates about…you know…"  
"I'd do anything for you Persephone, just remember that" he disappeared in his usual way in a black mist, leaving Persephone to her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Cry Little Sister**

"_Cry little sister. Come, come to your brother. Unchain me sister. Love is with your brother".  
-Gerard McMann, "Cry Little Sister"_

Andromeda managed to make her way out of the palace, her sister's cloak close at hand. Quiet as a shadow, the princess moved through the woods at a slightly hurried pace. She needed to find the cave, the one where Persephone gave her prayers to the gods. Chances were, she'd be told where her sister had been taken. With this thought in mind, she quickened her pace…

Hades was already there. He knew Andromeda was on her way. He'd consulted the Fates and they determined that it was best not to harm her family. Partially to keep on Persephone's good side, partially because doing so would've led to disaster. But they did say that at least her sister deserved to know what was going on, as she was the one who was closest to Persephone. Hades closed his eyes and felt her close. The elder sister was coming in defense for her younger. Interesting…he hadn't had a relationship like that with either one of his siblings in centuries. Perhaps maybe this one family member was one that actually cared for her.

"Where is she?" Andromeda demanded as she approached the cave and saw him.  
Hades turned and faced her. "Calm yourself, princess. Your sister is safe. The lord of the Underworld has taken her under his wing".  
Andromeda paled and went wide eyed. "You…you didn't! You couldn't!"  
"Ah, but I could…and I did".  
"WHY? What have you done to her?"  
"Peace, mortal! Your sister is safe. Still alive and well. Did you think I would harm her? It's my intention" Hades moved closer to her, "To make her my queen".  
"No! No you can't do that! She's my sister! She's a princess!"  
"In my world she will have the powers of a goddess. The kingdom of the dead is the greatest of all. She will reign forever by my side. You knew this would happen eventually Andromeda…do you not remember the field?"

She did. She remembered that Persephone had gone playing alone in the fields outside the palace and had fallen asleep. That had been unusual, as Persephone was so full of energy. But stranger more was her dream, the dream of the man in black. She never said his name and only mentioned that she'd given him some flowers that he actually liked…and a promise. A promise to bring light into his world. It dawned on Andromeda quickly.

"It was you…It wasn't a dream, was it? It actually happened".  
Hades nodded. "It did. I put your sister to sleep after that encounter and promised one day to return for her when most she needed me. Now is that time".  
"She prayed to you and this is how you repay her? By holding her hostage"  
"She is no hostage, princess. Far from it. She has as much freedom in my, or rather our, world as much as I do. She may not be queen quite yet, but she is still…close to me…"  
"You fell in love with her?"  
"From the very day I saw her. She is my opposite, my counter thesis, my…my other half in a sense. Her innocence was what brought me to her. Then it was how she treated me".

Andromeda listened to him with intrigue. He looked thoughtful, but sounded wounded as he spoke. The dark eyes glazed over in reflection and deep thought, as if he were gazing into his own heart, his own soul, and perhaps he was.

"She wasn't afraid. She cared for me…ever since the beginning. Her tenderness, her care…it touched me somewhere. Somewhere I hadn't before. I knew the thoughts were wrong, as she was only a child, but my fate was sealed. Eros had already shot me…and his arrow had gone deep".

She didn't know what to say. He continued, going on as if she wasn't even there.

"At first it was the thoughts. The memories, from the flowers to her eyes and her sweet treatment of me. It was that treatment that destroyed the wall around this heart…and tore it open. I resisted, I tried. I tried my hardest, but she was everywhere. I tried to rebuild it, to make my defenses stronger, but it was futile…She was everywhere to me. I showed mercy, mercy! Mercy toward souls who I knew full well didn't deserve it, all because I couldn't keep Persephone out of my head…" he paused and then went on, "Then came the thoughts, the hopes and the dreams. I dared to dream that she would grow to love me, that her care could turn into something special, something she and I could share".  
"You fell in love with her, and she was only a child".  
"I did. I tried so hard not to, but the harder I tried to resist, the more obvious it was and the harder I fell. I watched over her as she grew. I knew she was just as lost and alone as I was. I couldn't let her live a life of emptiness, not after what she'd given me. So I brought her to my world. Things have been somewhat unstable between us, as she appears to have forgotten about the fields. But they're getting better".  
"So she's safe?"  
Hades nodded. "I'd never let anything harm her".  
"You seem to genuinely care for my sister. Thank you for telling me about this. I take it you wish no one else to know?"  
"Not for the time being. When the time comes perhaps I shall reveal it myself. But according to the Fates, only you must know of my plans. Is that hers?"  
"Yes" Andromeda handed the cloak to him, "I didn't know if you'd know it was me without it or not. Perhaps you could give it to her".  
"I will. Princess Andromeda I owe you my thanks. Your sister is a wonderful girl and I will cherish her from now until the end of time, know that".  
"Be good to her".  
"I shall. Until next we meet, I bid you farewell. And perhaps I may let Persephone return soon".

Before Andromeda could say anything else, Hades vanished into the shadows of the cave, the cloak clasped tightly in his hold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Dark Side**

"_Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's picture perfect, but we're worth it. You know that we're worth it. Will you love me, even with my dark side?"  
-Kelly Clarkson, "Dark Side"_

Much to his surprise, Hades found that Persephone wasn't in her room. A strange, yet warming sight greeted him at the Underworld's entrance. Persephone was petting Cerebrus affectionately and treating him with both intelligence and like a house pet. For a moment, envy stabbed him. He wanted to feel that touch, to hear that voice, and to see that sweet look turned toward him.

Granted they'd come to an understanding not too long ago, things were still shaky. She didn't trust him, not entirely. Hades had no wish to push things, but he wished with all his might that she would remember how she was toward him. A part of him understood why she didn't. Children normally didn't remember things like that. Not to mention he made it seem like a dream, so maybe she remembered it as such. Persephone stood at the sight of him.

"Sorry. He just looked lonely standing here waiting for you…I thought maybe he wanted to be petted for a bit" she admitted.  
"It's alright. It has indeed been a time since I paid him any attention. Sorry for my neglecting you my friend" Hades reached for the middle head which was bent down to him and petted the muzzle gently.  
"He's your friend?"  
"One of few that I have. He's possibly my closest. He's been here since my banishment".  
"You seem good to him".  
"Of course, he does as I require of him".  
"And that is?"  
"Keep souls from escaping. What about you? Did you have any furry companions in your world?"  
"Well…I used to take in wounded and orphaned animals when I was younger. In fact" Persephone looked at Hades with soft eyes, "I actually wanted to bring you home as a wolf".  
"Really?"  
"I've always wanted a tame one, but I know I'd never have the heart to cage one. A palace is a cage, no matter how big or luxurious it is".  
"I wouldn't mind. Just as long as you loved me".

Persephone's soft gaze turned to one of confusion and then intrigue. She knew already that he wanted her love, but even as an animal…well, she guessed it made sense. Just because he was in a different form didn't make him any different than as he was. Persephone went back to petting Cerebrus, but couldn't help but wonder: Would she have loved him as an animal? It certainly would've been easier to, but just not in the way he wanted. But still, now she wondered if it was possible now…

She was quiet now. Had he been too bold in his last statement? He was only trying to be honest with her. As he watched her pet Cerebrus' middle head, he wondered if maybe it would've been better to have stayed a wolf just for a little time. But then that would've been a lie and Hades would've rather died than lie to her. And that was saying a lot. He remembered her cloak.

"Oh, I met your sister at the cave. She told me to give you this" he held it out to her.

At the mention of her sister, Persephone turned and faced him. Hanging on his arm was her hooded cloak. Delighted she took it from him.

"Thank you. How is Andromeda?"  
"She's doing well. She misses you though. Your family has all of Argos looking for you. Soon I fear it shall be all of Greece".  
"Andromeda-"  
"She won't tell. Yes, she knows it was me".  
"And what does she think?"  
"She just wants you to be happy".

Persephone sighed and looked down. Yes, as if that was possible here in this dark kingdom. The sun never shined and there was nearly no light. No hope for escape either. Hades easily could tell she was unhappy, he didn't have to read her mind to know that. Maybe being here wasn't the best…Maybe he could try though still. He shifted to his wolf form and put his head under her hand, whining softly.

The princess looked down at the red eyed wolf under her hand and gently stroked the ebony furred head. Although she knew the wolf was Hades, she couldn't help it. Persephone loved animals too much. She kneeled next to the wolf and ran her hand down his back as he let out a small growl of pleasure. Hades put his head against her, snuggling himself between her arms and chest in perfect contentment. He knew Zeus had seduced many mortal women this way, but he wasn't doing this to seduce the princess. Just to feel loved by her for a short time. He whined and put his head on her chest, growling softly to the sound of her heart. When she didn't move, when she kept her place petting him, he felt loved and he felt stronger.

"Why can't you be like this all the time?" Persephone asked.  
_I could if you wished._  
"I couldn't ask you to do that".  
_I would gladly do it. For you, my dear I'd do anything_.  
"Why?"  
_Because_ he moved his head a little ways away and licked her cheek _I love you, Persephone_

She couldn't say she was surprised, because she wasn't. Every answer to her questions like that were always answered that way: Because he loved her. But why? What was so special about her? All her life she'd seen Andromeda as better. But here and now a god, the oldest of gods, was a docile wolf snuggled to her chest and begging to be loved…by her of all people. For a moment she felt proud, honored even. But at the same time she was confused.

_I have always loved you Persephone. I've watched you grow from the sweet child you were into the lovely woman you've become now. Your heart is all that mine strives to be. To see just one smile, one look, one sweet word from you is my utmost ambition. I am in love, Persephone. Here I am_, Hades shifted back to his god form, practically kneeling before her as if she were a goddess, "Begging for your love and I've never begged for anything in my life. I'm not perfect, my princess, but for you I will try. For you I'd do anything you wished. Be anything you wanted me to be".

Now she was surprised. He was looking up at her, his gray eyes slightly widened, moist a little. He really was begging, and he truly wanted it. In that moment, Hades wasn't the lord of the underworld. No, he was a man. Just a sad, lonely, lovesick man begging, yearning to be loved and by her of all people. The intensity of his confession was much to take in. He was begging to be loved, to be rid of the pain that plagued him his whole existence nearly and he was asking her to be the one to end it. Could she? Was it possible? The questions that came with his confession were too much for her to take in. Persephone moved away from him, backing into Cerebrus. He saw her expression, pale, wide eyed as if frightened.

"Persephone…please…"

She heard no more and ran off, back to the underworld's palace, trying to find any place to get away from him and to get a clear head…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. "I won't run away"**

"_The trouble with truth is it never lies. And the trouble with wrong's that it's never right. So I rest my head under your light".  
-Thousand Foot Krutch, "Already home"_

"Why?" he asked Hecate later on a short visit, "Why would she run like that?"  
"I think" she started, "You frightened her".  
"How? Why would she be afraid? I wouldn't hurt her for the life of me".  
"You haven't given her a reason to trust you, to put her faith in you. She goes by what she hears, despite her prayers. You must find a way to break that illusion the stories of you have created for her".  
"I almost had her. She loves animals. I had her as a wolf…perhaps I was too straightforward with this".  
"That might've been it. Or bad timing. She hasn't gotten over the initial shock of your trickery. These things take time, Lord Hades".  
"Time is a luxury she nor I may have".  
"I know you seek to overthrow your brother, but I'm getting the idea that perhaps this is your top priority".  
"I love her. Tell me how I can show her".  
"First, give her space. You've been hounding her since you brought her here. You need patience, my lord. She'll come to you when she's ready. For now, what she needs is her own personal space. I know you seek her companionship above all else, but the matters of the heart are not just a one way thing. There's quid pro quo and a lot of time that's put in it to make it work. If you love her like you claim you do, let her come to you on her own time".  
"And then what?"  
"Once she comes to you, that's up to you to figure out. Learn more about her. You know she loves animals, but what else do you know about her?"  
"She loves gardening. She loves all things that have beauty both inside and out…much like herself".  
"Ah" Hecate smiled brightly, "Then perhaps when the time comes, you should show her around your own gardens. You have after all kept all those flowers she's given you all these years. I'm sure you can make them decent…or have someone do it. If you need help, I'd be more than glad to do it".  
"You know, you've just given me an idea. Perhaps I could give it to her. She loves flowers so much, why not give her the garden?"  
"Now you're speaking her language. That's an excellent start and even better opportunity for you and her to get to know one another. But for now, she needs space and time to think. It's an awkward situation for her, so do try to understand how she feels in all this".  
"I will try, but success isn't something I can guarantee".  
"It never is. Love generally isn't easy, especially for one such as yourself. But for now, as I say, wait".  
"And wait I shall…albeit impatiently".

Hecate smirked as Hades left her again. All things would come together in time…

Persephone meanwhile was having difficulties of her own. She couldn't get Hades out of her mind. His pleading look, those eyes that reminded her of a lost puppy…A part of her pitied him but at the same time, she was infuriated. He'd tricked her, depriving her of the safety and comfort of her home and for what? A bleak world where she knew she didn't belong in.

But at the same time, who was she to deny a man, a god rather, of happiness that was within her power to give? She didn't know what he would do to her if she didn't at least try to reciprocate his feelings just a little. And whether she acknowledged it or not, a part of her wanted to return them. For the longest time, she feared she'd grow old and die alone, but here in this strange new world, she had someone. Someone who would stand by her no matter what, someone who loved her. Hell, possibly needed her. Maybe, just maybe, he deserved a chance.

And who knew, maybe she'd find he was worthy of her after all. But right now, she didn't see herself worthy of him, as he wasn't just a god, but the eldest of them. Why would he take an interest in her? What was so special about her? Sitting up on her bed, Persephone pondered the possibilities.

She remembered that dream, the one he claimed wasn't truly a dream. She'd called him the shadow man back then, keeping her promise to keep who he was and their encounter a secret. But after a time, Persephone grew to believe that it was just as it was, a dream and nothing else. But as if it were instinct, she still prayed to the shadow god, hoping perhaps maybe she could prove herself wrong. Well, she did now and things weren't going to get easier for her if she stayed locked up all day doing nothing. If this was going to work, she needed to take the first step, as she knew he'd already done enough…

He was surprised to find her out of her room again just hours after his visit with Hecate. Had the witch goddess been right after all? Persephone looked solemn, apologetic almost. Hades wondered what she was thinking.

"Um…hi".  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, everything's fine…I just figured it'd be okay if…well…you know…we could talk perhaps?"  
"I'm always here if you wish to talk. By all means, speak your mind".

Persephone took a seat next to him and looked down thoughtfully for a moment and then at him again.

"Let me start off by saying that I am deeply sorry about earlier. It's just that…that no one's ever told me things like that. It was a lot to take in".  
"I know, and I'm sorry for that, Persephone. I know it was a lot to take in, but it's what you do to me. You make me think and feel differently".  
"I don't want us to be on bad terms because I know what you want. But it's not gonna be easy for me to give".  
"I know that now, and I don't expect it right away. But perhaps with some time…who knows?"  
"Yeah…Just right now though, it feels somewhat awkward".  
"Somewhat?"  
"Alright, very. But…I guess a part of me is just wanting to know you better. I just wish that maybe we could come to some kind of understanding".  
"Thank you, Persephone. For at least this, coming to me with this idea of yours".  
"Of course. I mean, I'm gonna be here a while, I might as well".  
"I want you to be comfortable here, princess. I care about you immensely. So if there's anything, anything at all you may want, bring it to me and I will do whatever I can to acquire it".  
"Alright. Thank you".  
Hades took her hand, holding it gently. "No, thank you".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Broken**

"_Cause I'm broken, when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when you're gone away".  
-Seether, "Broken"_

The first night of their understanding was a little awkward, as neither of them knew what to say. Hades had gotten Persephone more food from the upper world, keeping up his belief that she was indeed not ready to spend her life in his world. In the end, the choice would inevitably be hers. But tonight she didn't seem hungry, just picking at her food and looking down at the floor.

"Does something trouble you?" he finally asked.  
"Oh, no, not at all. It's just the silence. I hate being the one to break it" Persephone gave a little nervous laugh.  
"You and I both. Well then, we'll just have to keep speaking won't we?"  
The princess smiled. "Of course".  
"Any topics in mind?"  
"Is it hard? Ruling a world like this?"  
"It can be overwhelming, yes and difficult at times".  
"How do you base where someone goes?"  
"I base it on how they lived in life. See, I know all mortals, thanks to Thanatos".  
"You mean…death itself?"  
"Himself, my dear. Yes. Death is male. Yes, that's a common misplacement. I am not the god of death; I am merely the ruler of the dead. I do however have some power to give and take life. Not as much as Thanatos does, mind you, but just enough".  
"Interesting. Have you ever given life?"  
"I did once...with the Kraken. I'm sure you know that story".  
"Of course. Everyone does. And have you ever taken it?"  
"Taken it? Not in recent centuries, no. I haven't had a need to, since you mortals do that well enough on your own".  
"Sometimes I hate being human".  
"And why's that?"  
"I'm sure you already know. But we're so…hateful. All we ever seem to do is hate each other. And then when something goes wrong we turn it on you gods, blaming you for it. It's not right".  
"You're not like that".  
"In my innermost nature I am".  
Hades shook his head. "You're the furthest thing from it, Persephone. I would know. Zeus created you with among the purest of souls. While yes, every mortal has a dark side, you included, yours isn't as dominant as others. You wouldn't hurt anyone. You're too gentle; it's against your very nature".  
"How do you know that? That Zeus made me that way, I mean".  
"Because I was there. All the gods were, my dear. We all partake in some form or other every mortal's creation".  
"What part did you have in mine?"  
Hades smirked knowingly. "Me and my brothers help to create the souls of mortals. Each of us give mortals different personality traits which is up to them to use. It was I who gave you your innermost nature, the darker side. I couldn't give you a lot of darkness because I could feel your light even before you were fully formed. But then my brother took you and I didn't think I'd ever see or feel your light again".

Safe to say, Persephone was touched. It was because of him she had her good heart and kind nature. Had he always loved her? Even before she existed? It was all different, confusing somewhat. Seeing her slight confusion, Hades was more than glad to put it in simple terms.

"It's just as I've told you, Persephone. I've loved you since the very beginning".  
"You…you planned this? All of it?"  
"No! No, not all of it. I just wanted…" he didn't know how to explain it.

What had he wanted? What had gone through his head when he first felt and saw her light, before she was ever even a thought to her family? He'd wanted that light for himself. Why should the mortals have had it when he lived in the darkness alone? But he knew he couldn't hold it forever, and he didn't want the light to ever fade. Still more, he had to abide by the laws of nature itself. He still had to make it a mortal soul and that included giving the soul a darkness in it. So to fix that problem, he gave the soul some, but not as much as he would any other. He found it odd later that Zeus never objected to it.

"What? What was it you wanted? Face it Hades, you manipulated me even before I was born!"  
"I…Persephone I'm sorry. If there was a way I could change that, I would".  
"I'm a weakling…I have no strength because of you! Because my nature is just…it's too light…".  
"A weakling? Never! Many things you may be, Persephone, but weak is by no means one of them. I just didn't want your light to fade. I didn't want you to be corrupted by other people. But yes, I had wanted your light for myself, but I see now it's not mine to keep. That's why I don't have you eat the food of my world".  
"You don't want me to stay?" she looked upset then.  
"No, I never said that. Oh no…what I mean is that your light isn't mine to keep. I've known that since the beginning. I love you Persephone, I'd do anything within limits to get you to stay, but never, ever, would I be so selfish as to keep you away from those you love. Which is why the choice is ultimately yours. I want you to be happy, but I don't believe myself completely unworthy of happiness. So even if you choose to leave, I will be perfectly happy knowing I had you for some little time".

Persephone took a moment to take in all he was saying. He loved her, she could see that now, but was he letting her go?

"Are you saying that I-"  
"That you're free to leave? If that is what you wish then yes. I won't keep you here if it makes you unhappy when all I seek is for you to be happy. And if I can't do that, then who am I to keep you away from someone who can?"  
"Hades…"  
He gave her that sad little look again. "If it is as you wish, then I will let you return to your home and then I trust I won't see you again until after your life there passes. And even then, I will be waiting for you here, still pining away for your light, your love".

What could she say to that? He was holding nothing back obviously, but she could tell he wanted her to stay. In that moment, she wanted to stay as well, but Persephone knew she didn't belong in this world. She looked over at Hades again, who still looked sad, but resolute, ready for the worst. He looked fragile in that moment before her. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer…just long enough for him to feel just a little loved by her. What harm could it do to just play along perhaps? Persephone moved closer to him.

"I want to stay…if that's alright with you".  
"What?"  
"I wish to stay here for just a little longer. I want to learn more about you. Since you're the eldest of the gods, I'm sure you have a lot to tell me".

Hades felt his heart light up. She wanted to stay! She _wanted_ to stay here with him! He had a chance! He wouldn't screw it up. He couldn't afford to screw up. He loved her.

He loved her with every beat of his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Have you Ever**

"_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking, looking down the road you should be taking? I should know. 'Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go"  
-S Club 7, "Have You Ever"_

They were weakening even more so now. Zeus could feel it. The mortals were too occupied searching and fighting over the lost princess that they refused to give them prayers. But he knew at least one was still praying and that was Persephone's sister, who prayed constantly for her sister's safety and possible return. With the way things were going, her prayer may be answered.

"Surely she must be somewhere" Apollo said.  
"Yes but what I'm concerned about is why they're so preoccupied with her. What makes her any different from any other mortal?" Aphrodite asked, bitterness evident in her question.  
"We all know why" Athena stated, "She was created with the purest of souls and she's loved by all who know her. If we lost the one who mattered most to us, we'd go through Tartarus and back for them, wouldn't we?"  
"Of course we would, but as far as we know, she's gone…completely gone. It was like she never even existed to begin with" Hera pointed out.  
"But we all know she did. And there are a few mortals who have asked our help in searching for her. Not much, but still some. Perhaps maybe if we help and succeed, maybe then they'll pray again" Apollo assumed and maybe he was right.

Zeus looked thoughtful, hearing what all they had to say. Only he knew the princess's location, and only he could put an end to this. The Olympian king looked over at Hermes.

"I know where she is. Hermes, go to the Underworld and tell Hades that I command he return Persephone to Argos immediately".  
"Yes my lord. Right away" Hermes took off.  
"The underworld? Father why?" Apollo asked.  
"Hades wanted Persephone for his own. He's coveted her ever since she was a thought".  
"You let him kidnap her?"  
"I don't know how it is he got her, but I know for sure he better return her…"

Hades watched as Persephone conversed with some of the spirits of the dead, those that were sent to the Islands of the Blessed. She seemed to fit in there perfectly, for she was all smiles and laughter. The sight warmed his heart in a way he didn't know, couldn't really describe. She was so kind, generous, and loving. She had much to give this world. She looked over at him, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

"Hades, come on. You'd fit in just fine here as well. Won't you join me?"  
"I wish I could dearest, but I'd be completely misplaced".  
Persephone gave him a playful frown. "And what? You think you'd be completely placed in Tartarus or Asphodel?"  
"Asphodel perhaps not. Tartarus is more…fitting I think".  
Her playfulness faded and she came to his side. "I don't think so".  
"And why's that?"  
"You're…you're not like them in Tartarus. You're not evil or bad or anything. You're kind…gentle really".  
He took her hand and kissed her fingers gently. "Only for you, my sweet. But you have yet to see…my other side".  
"Other side or not, you are still you. And I…I care about you, a lot. I wish I could make you see the beauty in all things".  
"My dear, with you I see every beautiful thing. Even now, I don't feel so…repulsive"  
"You're not repulsive, far from it".  
"It's hard not to feel that way when everyone else thinks so".  
Persephone put her head on his shoulder when they sat down by a small pond. "I don't think so. I never have"  
"I don't think you could see anything as repulsive" he looked at her.

Oh gods…they were close enough. If he just bent a little more, he could get the kiss he'd been yearning for since he brought Persephone here. The temptation was great, but he resisted.

"Is something wrong?" Persephone asked.  
"No, not at all. Just…thinking how easy it would be to just…"  
"Just what?"  
"To kiss you".  
"Kiss me? You want to?"  
"I have lost track of how long I've wanted to, Persephone".  
"Then do it".  
"Are...are you sure?"  
"Yes. It's alright".

She gave him a warm, approving smile and that was all he needed. His nervousness faded away, overcome by his great love for this wonderful mortal. That one single moment when his lips touched hers he was complete for the first time in centuries. His heart felt whole again, like it didn't matter that he was forever banished to this hellhole. When she was there, it was his own personal heaven. They parted, giving each other silly grins.

"You did it" Persephone laughed a little.  
"So I did" he couldn't stop grinning and Persephone laughed some more.  
"You look like a lovestruck fool".  
"Lovers are fools who have lost their reason. And surely, I've lost my reason to you my sweet".  
"Hades…There's something I need to tell you".  
"My lord" another voice interrupted, Thanatos.  
Hades turned giving him a begrudging look. "What is it Thanatos?"  
"You have a visitor…I believe it's Hermes".  
"What?!" Hades rose, "What does he want?!"  
"Hades, calm yourself please. Surely it must be important" Persephone put a gentle hand on his arm, "I'll come with you if it's any help".  
"Persephone…Alright. But if things get bad, go to your room and don't come out until I say otherwise. Understand?"  
"I can't promise I'll listen".  
Hades laughed just a little bit. "You little rebel…alright, let's see what the messenger wants…"

"Ah, I see…and the girl really is here" Hermes looked at Persephone, who looked back at him strangely.  
"What do you want, Hermes?" Hades put himself in front of Persephone protectively, ready in case if it was some kind of attack.  
"Oh put the pitch fork away, Hades. I'm not here to harm anyone. Not that I would anyway, but still. I'm here on behalf of Zeus-"  
"Whatever it is he wants he's not getting" Hades already had a pretty good guess. He'd be damned if he was going to let Zeus take what was rightfully his. He'd done that enough…  
"He demands that you return the princess to Argos immediately. The gods are weakening because the mortals are too occupied looking for her. She's causing us to lose our power as we speak".  
"NO!" Hades roared, surprising Persephone who jumped a little, "She's MINE! I could care less if you Olympians are losing your power! You can tell my brother dearest that he can rot in Tartarus just as he's condemned me to!"  
"Hades!" Persephone objected.  
"What?! He threatens to take you away from me! I won't have it!"  
"Hades…" Persephone caressed his face gently, "He's your brother, and your king. Please, listen to him".  
"I'll lose you! I won't do it, love. I can't!"  
"If you don't, we'll be separated forever and he'll make sure of that somehow. Besides, I hate knowing that I'm the reason why there's so much suffering amongst the gods. I'm sorry, but we have to".  
"Persephone…"  
"I'm so sorry, Hades. But I have to go home and put an end to all this suffering. Please, let me go".  
"Persephone…please…"  
"I'm sorry Hades" Persephone looked at Hermes, "I'm ready".  
Hermes nodded and took her hand. "We're finished here, Hades".  
"You don't speak for her!" he charged at Hermes who easily fought him off with Persephone still close.

In anger Hades faded into darkness and reformed again into his black wolf form, his red eyes burning like scarlet fire. He snarled at Hermes. Persephone broke out of his hold and got in front of the messenger god, facing Hades.

"Please…Hades don't do this. For me, please…".

Hades red eyes met her blue and he shook his head. Growling, he looked from the princess to Hermes and back in. He wanted to lash out, to injure the messenger, but he didn't want to harm or frighten Persephone. The princess approached him and petted his face gently.

"I'm so sorry Hades, but maybe it's for the best" Persephone slipped away from him as Hades whined loudly.

As they faded away, Hades shifted back, feeling his heart shatter into many little pieces. He felt weak again, vulnerable. If he could cry, he would've been. But instead he looked up and let out a very wolf like howl. Even as he mourned, his need, his thirst, for revenge took root once more. Zeus had officially taken away everything…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. When You're Gone**

"_We were made for each other, out here forever. I know we were. And all I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I do I'd give my heart and soul. I can hardly breathe. I need to feel you here with me!"  
-Avril Lavigne, "When you're Gone"_

Hades paced around his throne room, looking like a caged animal. To say that he felt like one was an understatement. He was a beast alright, a beast that had his mate taken from him and he wasn't at all happy. Just one time, just once, he thought he'd found just small little bit of happiness and of course, Zeus took it upon himself (well technically he sent someone else to do it, but that was beside the point) to destroy it and leave him to rot in this…hellhole.

Oh his brother had better be ready. Hades vowed to avenge his injuries and retrieve her once more and this time, oh this time he wouldn't let her go. But of course, by that time, he'd no longer be in this hole. He'd reclaim his place in Olympus and banish Zeus down here, depriving him of all happiness! Then he'd get it…Oh he'd get it…He'd know then what it was like to be truly, truly miserable.

And Persephone, at long last, will have all she could ever desire. She'd want for nothing and finally he'd repay the debt he owed her. She'd be his queen and they'd rule Olympus over both gods and mortals. Persephone…when he thought of her, his thoughts of vengeance softened, thinking that she wouldn't want him to do it. But then again, she was gone, so anything went. His thoughts burned, rage surging and empowering him. Revenge…that was what he wanted.

But how to go about doing it? Surely it would be no easy task, taking down Zeus. Timing was essential. Right now wouldn't be too well a time, seeing as how he'd probably already suspect him to try something. A year perhaps would bring opportunity. Until then, Hades would have to bide his time. He'd wait; all good things would come to those who could wait. He'd waited thousands of years for this; just now he had the perfect motive. What was one more year? Granted, a lot could happen, but he'd wait, he'd bide his time, and when the opportunity came, he'd strike like a serpent and hopefully sting with its venom. But a year without Persephone, that was going to feel like a thousand more years. His heart ached at the thought, but he couldn't lose his resolve. Looking at the mirror in her old bedroom, he picked up the little music box and looked at his reflection.

He already looked weaker. His skin was growing paler, his hair from glossy black to rime gray. His eyes had kept their crimson shade. They wouldn't change, not until he saw her again. And hopefully that would be soon. Hades felt his heart fill with hate and a lust for revenge beyond anything he'd ever felt. Under his gaze, the mirror cracked and then shattered. He held the little box tighter, his determination growing…

Andromeda was the first to see her when she returned. Seeing her younger sister safe, she knew the gods had heard her prayers. She ran out to greet Persephone, who welcomed her with open arms. Embracing her warmly, Andromeda told Persephone what all had happened.

"But your return has brought much joy back to us. How did you escape?" Andromeda asked, parting from her.  
Persephone sighed sadly. "I didn't…Hades had no choice but to release me. Zeus commanded it".  
"They did hear me" Andromeda thought, "Well we're all grateful that you've returned unharmed. Tell me, what was it like in the Underworld?"  
"Andromeda…please if you would, give me some time for myself. Please?"  
"Oh…of course. Just come find me when you're rested. I'm sorry if you felt like I crowded you".  
"It's alright, sister. I missed you and I know you missed me. Hades himself told me. Thank you".

The younger princess made her way through the palace, managing her way through the many crowds, ignoring them all. Only one person was on her mind: Hades. He wasn't at all like the mortals believed. Many things he was, but he wasn't at all cruel and never once did he lie to her during her time down there. He seemed…sweet. Gentle…reverent of her even. It was that gentleness, that reverence, that somewhat sweet temper that had captured her heart and bound her to him. It was a strange thing really, to love a god.

He'd been so miserable before her, she could tell. But when she was with him, he was hardly ever unhappy. A little upset maybe, but when she started to spend time with him, he started looking better, no longer sickly or weak. Overtime, his change of nature as well as appearance put a small chink in her heart and finally, maybe, just maybe, the chink was big enough to have loved him. She was his strength, his power. Persephone had wanted to tell him her thoughts on it when Thanatos had delivered that wretched news of Hermes.

But now she felt empty, cold and alone. Curling up on her bed, she held a pillow close and sobbed.

"Hades…I'm so sorry…I…I love you. How could I be so stupid, so blind? How could I let them take me from you? What have I done?!" she sat up, "I've betrayed him…he…hates me! He has to…Oh no…no, no, no! I have to go back! I have to find a way!"

She had never felt something so strong as this. She loved him. By the gods, she loved him! But why, why did it have to have taken her this long to realize it?! Hades believed himself unlovable, but she had proven him wrong. If no one would or had the courage to show the lord of the underworld the joys of love and all that it could bring, then so be it. Persephone could, and would, do it. The chink had become a hole and that hole could only be filled by the one she knew loved her most, needed her most. Persephone would find a way back…somehow…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Even in Death**

"_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home. I will stay forever here with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me, even in death our love goes on".  
-Evanescence, "Even in Death"_

A year had passed but it felt like eternity for both of them. The timing couldn't be more perfect. The mortals had stopped praying to the gods, even going as far as to declare war against them. Zeus had given Hades full permission to do as he would…at long last…

But time had changed him. He was colder, crueler, the hate in his heart burned like a never ending fire. Nothing could douse it, not until he had his beloved princess again. She was his, always had been and always would be. Hades kept the music box with her song everywhere. It gave him hope, something very hard to find now…

Persephone's life felt empty. The hole hadn't been filled, nothing could. Cepheus and Cassiopeia tried to find a proper suitor for her, but no man, knowing what had happened to her, would take the younger princess, fearing she'd bring rotten luck to their homes and families. So at such a tender age of twenty years, she saw her life passing her by. Andromeda had, of course, many suitors, but she found none of them suitable. In her mind, Persephone knew Andromeda was waiting for her to find her happiness before she could have hers. She cared for her that much.

But now, even as countless men died, her parents and their court celebrated. Supposedly it was for their liberation from the gods, but Persephone found it disgusting and heretic. She still followed the gods, albeit loosely. She still prayed, but sometimes she wondered if they heard her. She hoped Hades did, but then she hadn't been to her altar in a year.

Her family was joyous in their celebration, wearing bright and warm colors. But she dressed in a gown of dark red silk. Her dark black hair was let loose and cascaded down her back. She looked lovely, almost statuesque, even up to her ice blue eyes. For the most part, she stayed out of the ways of the celebratory crowd. This was wrong, and she knew it. Andromeda however, voiced that opinion, only to have their mother more or less strike it down, even going as far as to insult Aphrodite, something Persephone knew was a mistake. Cepheus tried to quiet Cassiopeia, but it was too late.

Darkness fell upon the palace and there was a distinct chill in the air. Fear spread as a fog like shadow formed and there was a small light in Persephone's eyes. She felt his presence like a fire in her blood. When the shadows formed into him, it was like she could breathe for the first time in a year. Her breath came out in a small gasp as she rose and joined her sister in the crowd. Hades didn't look at all pleased. He looked at Cassiopeia darkly.

"You are specks of dust beneath our fingernails. You're very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" he told her.  
"Who are you?" Cassiopeia demanded.

Persephone rolled her eyes in annoyance. Was her mother really that stupid? Then again, she'd never seen Hades, very few mortals had. She struggled to contain the urge to say his name. Right now, she knew, wouldn't be a good time for a peaceful reunion.

"I am Hades".

Gasps resounded around the room, terrified. But Persephone wasn't anywhere near afraid. Andromeda grabbed her shoulders and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Reason with him, mother didn't mean it".  
"I can't…he doesn't look like he's in a reasonable mood" Persephone looked on with her sister, curious to see what he would do.

"Kneel…" he commanded and the two royals were forced to their knees, "What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than death?"  
Persephone found her voice at last. "Love".

All eyes turned on the younger princess, whom everyone knew was familiar with this god. Hades himself even turned at the sound of her voice. He looked surprised and then curious.

"Enlighten me, little mortal".  
"We die, yes, but real love is forever".  
"And what would you know of love?"  
"I may be young, but my heart has been broken long enough to know. Love is beautiful, and very much so. It never disappears unlike us. It just…changes. It's like a rose I think".  
"Roses die".  
"Yes but they always return…just as you have".

Hades turned his attention away from the mortal royals and looked at the younger princess. She looked darker than the others, like she'd been miserable for all this time. Had she been just as alone as he was? Surely they would've found her a suitor by now. But as he moved closer and everyone stepped back, he knew no one would take her. Her blue eyes met the crimson of his.

"You have come back for me?"  
"In part" his gaze shifted to Andromeda, "In ten days, when the sun is eclipsed, I will unleash the kraken. Argos will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to the gods. Only her blood will sate the kraken and Zeus, who you have so offended".  
"NO!" Persephone yelled, "Not her! Please no!"  
"Silence, little one. I know of your fate as well-"  
"No one decides it but me! And I wish to be given to the Kraken as a replacement!"

Andromeda took her sister's hand. "Persephone, no. I won't let you".  
"Andromeda, they need you. Who am I compared to you?" she looked at Hades, "I'll do anything, but please, spare my sister, my city, everyone. I'll go before Zeus myself and beg his pardon on behalf of all of Argos. Just please…please don't harm my sister. I know you, Hades…and I know this isn't you…Take me instead, and I promise I won't leave. I swear it".

The underworld god looked thoughtful for a moment. He wanted Persephone for himself now for sure, knowing that these mortals didn't care at all for her. He struggled to refrain from vanquishing them all and taking her back to the underworld with him. Looking at her, he saw and felt her determination and courage.

"I am resolved, young one. However, you and I have unfinished business to tend to. I shall gladly take you on your offer to return with me…but your sister must pay the price".  
"Then I won't go. You want me, spare her and my city".

Hades was caught slightly off guard. The girl drove a hard bargain. He needed to make it seem like he was loyal to Zeus, but also wanted to take Persephone back. So the decision was a hard one: Ruin his plans and once again receive, possibly, the love of his princess or go through with his plan and pretty much get nothing from her. Wait…maybe there was a way he could get both…He just needed to plan a little more carefully. In this case he needed to figure out which of the two he wanted more: love or vengeance? Like said, hopefully there was a way he could get both…

"You say that love is more beautiful than death. All I have ever seen it do is destroy. If my dear you can prove this point to me in ten days, I will call off the Kraken and your sister, family, city shall all be spared. However if you fail, then you are to stay in the underworld with me forever and everything you love will be destroyed. Do we have a bargain?"  
"Persephone" Andromeda took her sister's hand, "You don't have to do this. Please…"  
The younger princess turned and embraced her sister. "Yes I do have to. And you have to trust me, Andromeda. I will save us all. I promise" she released her and looked at Hades, "Yes, we have a bargain".  
Hades took her hand, smirking just slightly. "In ten days time, you will be mine, Persephone, as you are destined to be".  
"Let's go" she said simply.  
"Very well. This girl shall ultimately decide your fate, whatever it shall be".

Pulling her close, Hades and Persephone disappeared into the shadows, and into the underworld. Her fate was sealed….


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Death of you**

"_You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole where my heart should be. You gotta fight just to make it through, 'cause I will be the death of you"  
-Breaking Benjamin, "Breath"_

She was quiet for the most part, even when they returned to the world of the dead. When Persephone saw his eyes, she no longer saw the god she fell in love with, but something like a ghost of him. Something hardened and somewhat frightening. She couldn't think of what to say. Finally he broke the silence.

"You waited for me?"  
"Yes. How couldn't I? No one wants me anyway. I'm even starting to doubt you do".  
"Persephone, all that I've done, and all that I'm going to do, it's all for us. Should you fail in your task the mortals who have deserted you shall be destroyed. You shouldn't mourn them".  
"And yet I will. All of this destruction…it's going to be my fault, isn't it? You're going to do all of this in my name" Persephone sighed, "What must I do to prove what my point?"  
"Show me that what you say is true. Show me the beauty of love, the beauty you experienced".  
"But didn't you as well? Hades, what's happened to you?"  
"That, my dear, is easily answered: I learned to live without you".  
"With…without me?" her voice broke as her heart did.  
"Yes. It hurt beyond anything I've ever felt, but I did it. My only purpose is vengeance. Only then can you ever truly be mine".

Tears stung Persephone's eyes as realization set in. Hades no longer loved her. Maybe he never had…or perhaps forgotten. But how could he have? He felt so strongly, so passionate about her. How could he have forgotten?

"How could you? How could you be so cold? You've forgotten me, forgotten us! Did I ever mean anything to you?! All those things you said…it was a lie, wasn't it?!"  
"I meant every word of it. But as you said, love changes. I've changed. See, when you left, I was devastated. I wanted you back, but I knew it wasn't going to happen by me mourning you. I had to take action. So I've bided my time until now. Zeus and the other Olympians are weak. Now that the other mortals are afraid, I'll get stronger. And then…we'll have everything".

Persephone stepped away from him with an incredulous look. She shook her head, her eyes wide with surprise and fear. This wasn't her Hades. His overwhelming drive for revenge killed the one she knew, replacing him with this…monster before her.

"I already had everything, Hades. When I had you, I had everything I could ever want. But it's now I truly have nothing. I thought…I thought…" she couldn't bear it anymore. Persephone let the tears fall and the small sobs sound.  
"What did you think, Persephone?"  
She dared to look at him. "That you loved me".  
"And you thought correct, my dearest. I do love you, but I've hardened myself…because I couldn't take it and I still don't believe I can if it all goes wrong again".  
"Then stop this mission, Hades or it will go wrong! Why can't you understand?! I was happy with you and only you! I don't care that you live here in the world of the dead, that's not my problem. I just wanted to make you happy. And I thought I did. But now I know, it really was all just some big lie".  
"No! Persephone, it wasn't a lie!"  
"Then prove it!" she finally lashed out, "prove it to me then! Just as I have to prove my love, prove yours!"  
"What would you have me do?!".  
"Just as you have me do. You're a smart god, Hades, I'd assume. Figure it out for yourself just you're making me do. At least with you, there's nothing really at stake. Me, I have everything to lose!".

Guilt stabbed at Hades, but he dared not show it. Like something bitter, he forced himself to swallow his guilt, letting it fester in his already negative feelings. She should mean nothing to him now, not after how she dared to defy him like this. But yet Persephone was only growing more and more dear to him, which made the guilt all the more harder to swallow. For the first time in a long time, his heart ached. It hurt more with every tear she cried, like her tears were acid to him. It burned, leaving a horrible, wrenching, stinging pain in its wake. Hades wanted to take the princess in his arms, just to hold her, to tell her he didn't mean it, and to tell her he loved her. But he couldn't. He couldn't afford to let it all slip away once more. He would get his revenge and if her presence was all he would receive from her, then so be it. He'd take what he could get.

"Rest, my dear. Tomorrow your trial begins and I want you at your best. Go" he dismissed her.

At first she stared at him defiantly, her tears no longer of sadness, but utmost hate. Like said, Hades would take what he could get. But yet it stung to be hated. The acid…he felt it again on his heart as she turned and walked (maybe more like stalked) away from him. Ten days…that was all she had. A small part, deep down, hoped she would succeed in this task. But most of him highly doubted it…

She didn't understand. How could he be so cold, so unfeeling now? He'd been so passionate about her before, as in if he could've given her the world, he would. Sadly, now he was trying. But that wasn't what she wanted. Persephone wanted her Hades back, the god, the man, she fell in love with. She wanted the man who could make her heart both melt and feel full with just a few words, with his passionate, loving confessions. This monster that took her beloved's place, try as she might, she couldn't hate him. He was inside somewhere, she thought, yearning for her love, no matter how thick he made himself out to be. She just had to get through to him.

And that, Persephone vowed, she would, no matter the cost.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Mirror**

"_Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back to me"  
-M2M, "Mirror, Mirror"_

Persephone was surprised at the sight of her old room here in the underworld. Nothing had really changed and everything was just how she left it, except the mirror. It was cracked in the middle, nearly to the brink of shattering. What caused that? Curious, she got up and sat in the chair, staring at her broken reflection.

Her room hadn't changed, but boy she had. Her hair was longer and seemingly gotten glossier. It reminded her of Hades' hair when she first met him, as dark as a raven's wing. Her blue eyes also seemed to have changed as well. They were so vibrant and alive the first time she was here, blue as the sea. But now they were a gray-blue, resembling old sea ice. Had she gotten paler as well? She looked almost like a corpse now and she hated it. Persephone missed the old her, the alive Persephone, when she had the love of the god that now held her hostage. She looked…old, she guessed, even though she was only twenty.

"God what's happened to me?"

There was a knock at the door. Startled, she turned toward the door and forced herself to be calm. It wasn't Hades she knew, he would've come in anyway. Swallowing a little, Persephone called: "Come in!".

It was Hecate, who also hadn't changed. But compared to her, Persephone felt ugly. She had lovely dark skin and vibrant brown hair that shined in the light. It was nicely curled. She wore a long black gown that went down to her knees in the front and trailed behind her. The trail part seemed to be made of black feathers. Her eyes, keen and light green-brown in color, didn't miss a thing. In her arms was a dress of navy blue, similar to the one she wore.

"Ah, I see you discovered the mirror" Hecate put the dress on Persephone's bed.  
"What happened to it?"  
"After you left, Hades always found himself in here. He would always stare at that mirror, hoping, I think, that you'd return somehow. But I also think it was because he wanted to see himself as he thought he was".  
"And that was?"  
"A monster".  
"He's no monster".  
"He wasn't back then. Sadly, he is now".  
"I don't believe so".  
Hecate sighed. "Many things my lord was back then, when you were here and at the beginning of his existence, but cruel and cold were definitely not among those things".  
"Well he's been alone. Maybe that's what it was. But still, that doesn't explain how this mirror got broken like this. Hell, I'm afraid to touch it".  
"It broke under his anger, his pain. I don't think I'd ever seen him stare at something with such hate, such intent one moment, and then such hope the other".  
"Does he still love me?"  
"I like to believe he does, but so blinded is he by his so called need for vengeance has blinded him to what he truly needs: the love of another" she looked a little distant at the mirror as she said this and it dawned on Persephone quickly.  
"You wanted to be that other? The one whose love he needed, you loved him".  
"For a time, yes. But I knew it wasn't going to be me, at least not when your soul came to him for its final preparation. I accepted it though. I now see him more like an older brother. It's an honor to assist the oldest of gods. But now, ever since you left, he's changed and it frightens me at times".  
"So this mirror…it's like a representation of his soul?".  
Hecate shrugged a little. "I like to think so. But I don't know".

Looking at the near shattered glass, Persephone herself felt broken, like she and the mirror were one in the same. Knowing what exactly the purpose of the mirror was only made her feel worse. She never should've left. She should've fought, should've stayed. It was her fault. She'd turned Hades into the monster he was now. And now it was her obligation to fix it.

"How do I fix this? If this mirror is a representation of Hades' soul then there has to be something I can do".  
"Love him, and love him unconditionally. I know that you started to develop feelings for him the last time you were here. You still have those feelings, do you not?"  
"I do, but I don't think he loves me".  
"Dare to believe he does. Show him how you feel, how you missed him. And sooner or later, he'll heal".  
"Hopefully sooner than later. My sister and my people's lives all depend on it".  
"Well try not to think of that too much, because then he'll believe that all you want is to save them, when the one you should be trying to save is the god you love".  
"That'll be hard".  
"Hard, yes. But impossible, by no means. Just open your heart, little one, just as you did before. Here" Hecate handed her the dress, "Hades figured you'd want something different to wear since you had that since yesterday. Just try it. You may find you like it".  
"Thanks. For both the dress and advice I mean".  
"Oh don't mention it. You were gonna need the advice eventually. But just love him, like I know you can now".  
"I'll try, but I can't guarantee success".  
"You'll try, and rest assured, Persephone of Argos, you will succeed".

With that, Hecate rose and left the room, silent as a shadow. For a moment, Persephone wondered if she could indeed save Hades or if it was too late. Maybe she wasn't the one meant to save him. Looking at the mirror, she wondered how a soul could possibly be so broken and if it was fixable. With gentle fingers, she caressed the cracks in the mirror, tracing them. She wondered if Hades could feel her touching it, touching his soul. Persephone drew her hand away at the thought. He probably wouldn't like that, but still…she reached out and touched it again.

"I love you. No matter what you become, Hades, I'll always love you".


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Touch in the Darkness**

"_Booked our flight those years ago. I said I love you as I left you. Breaths still haunt my hollow head. I promised I would see you again".  
-Black Veil Brides, "The Mortician's Daughter" _

In the darkness, Hades felt her touch. Almost like she was there, actually touching him, his soul. He felt her trace every angry, gnarled scar, every crack in the web of what little was left of his sanity. It was so gentle, so warm and inviting; the touch of someone who loved him. Hades tried to shake it off. She was more a prisoner now than the one he brought to the underworld a year ago. She wasn't the same, but one thing for sure hadn't changed: she didn't love him. And hell, even if she did, it was probably just a façade to get him to release her family and her city. He burned up at the thought.

Anger rose from the pit of his stomach, burning in his throat like bile. Hades wanted to lash out, to shift into some monster or other and just destroy everything and then sit back and laugh at the ruin. His nature had, of course, become more destructive over time. But another feeling nestled in his chest, warm and comforting, like a soft blanket wrapped around his heart. With slight distaste, he realized that it was indeed the love he felt for her, remnants of it. And with each touch he felt, the warmer and more inviting it felt. Distracting!

And if that wasn't enough the touches brought back memories he wasn't sure he wanted. Every small conversation, every soft gaze…and then the kiss. Oh no…no, not that. No! If he let himself feel this way again, it would only hurt and it would distract him from his plans.

"Remember why you're doing this" he thought, "What Zeus did, what he took from you…if you let that girl distract you, play with your heart again, everything you worked so hard for will all be gone! It's sad the Olympians already think you're nothing!"

The rage served a temporary distraction, until the touches stopped and he heard a door close. It was her. Hades contemplated whether or not to tell her about the mirror, what it did to him, how it was connected to him. Maybe she already knew. But how-Hecate! She might've told her! Try as he might, he couldn't help but not be angry. A good part of him enjoyed the touch of her fingers on his soul, despite his anger's deep protesting.

"Hades?" her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He looked over his shoulder to see her in the lovely navy blue gown that he had Hecate give her. She kept her hair lose, letting it tumble down her shoulders, curling at the edges elegantly. She had a small, nervous smile that made his heart melt just a little. She was lovely, and blue was definitely her color, as it made the blue of her eyes stand out.

"I didn't know if you'd want to see me. But I figured you know, I won't be able to do my task if we never see each other. Well, the uh…the place looks good. It's a little gloomier than I remember but I guess that's to be expected" she said with an air of awkward humor, "I um…well, let me start by saying that I'm so, so, so sorry. If I could I'd go back and change everything, Hades. I hate myself for letting go. I was a fool" she paused and kept her eyes on him.

At this point, Hades turned completely and was now facing her. He looked solemn, but willing to listen. With a nod he urged her to go on.

"I thought I was doing something right for both of us, for everyone. I didn't want people to suffer. But when I came home, no one was suffering except…except me".  
"And me" he replied.  
"And for that again, I'm very sorry about. I really didn't mean any harm. Many nights I stayed up, contemplating if I made the right choice or a selfish one. It's my belief it was selfish, and really, like I said, I was making myself suffer. My life, Hades, my life in the upper world, is so empty. It's so full of the superficial and I would've traded it for being down here, again, with you, any day. But down here, I felt important. I felt like, just for a little bit, that maybe I belonged. I had a purpose here. I just…I didn't think that you'd want me anymore. I still cared about you, but I feared you hated me. And maybe now you do. Hecate says you don't but I don't know, not entirely at least. But I know one thing is true".  
"And that is?" Hades gave her an intrigued look.  
"I'm home now, and I won't leave until you order me to go. I refuse to make the same mistake again. I'd sooner die than hurt you again. There was something I wanted to tell you, Hades, before I left. Do you remember?"  
"I do".

She hesitated a little and moved closer to him, moved a strand of graying hair from his face so she could see his eyes. Under the crimson, there was the deep storm gray that she knew and loved. Persephone put his arms around her so now he was holding her. Looking in his eyes still, she leaned up and kissed him softly.

Feeling this all over again, Hades remembered what it was like; to love and be loved. There was no way Persephone could've been faking this. The kiss felt too genuine, it was too full of emotion. The warmth enveloping his heart spread throughout him, dousing the burning hate like water. For that moment, he forgot everything. His revenge plans, his hate and drive for revenge. The girl in his arms, loving him, was the only thing in this world, or the next, that mattered. They parted just a moment and looked in each other's eyes. She looked hopeful but loving and soft still.

"I…I loved you Hades, and I still love you. I want to stay with you, and help you".  
"Help isn't what I need, Persephone. It's just you…your love".  
"Then let go. Live and let die, love. Please, if not for me then for yourself. If you don't, this hate will destroy you and I couldn't bear if I lost you again".  
"I'm sorry, my dear…But I won't let this go. Not for you" he released her and moved away, "Nor for anyone".  
"Do I mean so little to you?"  
"My dearest, you mean the world, the whole universe to me. I'd rather die tomorrow and live the rest of my immortal existence without you. If you wish to stay, you know what it is you must do".  
"But I won't do it" she challenged, "Not until you let this grudge of yours go".  
He was then right in front of her and peered down into her eyes, which were burning with determination. "Then so be it. Nine days…that's all you have, Persephone and you will lose everything. You can't stop me".  
She stepped up, almost nose to nose with him and looked into his eyes. She whispered dangerously, defiantly…

"Watch me"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Plans**

"_We got one life to live. One love to give. One chance to keep from falling. One heart to break. One soul to take us, not forsake us".  
-Alex Band, "Only One"_

Persephone was now on her third day. Time was running out fast and she wasn't sure what to do. Nothing she did was working, whether it was provoking memories or otherwise, nothing. Hades may as well have been stone. Sure, he admitted he loved her still, but she didn't feel it. It just…it wasn't there. Or maybe it was corrupt was what she was thinking of. It was corrupted by his need for revenge. If she could kill that, maybe…maybe she'd have her chance. But how?

The princess was alone in her room, looking in the cracked mirror. Two of the cracks were gone, so she was doing something right, but two wasn't enough. She reached a hand out and touched a crack, tracing it with her finger carefully. That one would be the one to go next, for it was rather jagged and possibly the deepest crack of all. Maybe it stood for his need for revenge…

"You know, I find you awfully easy to read" Hecate suddenly appeared in the mirror.

Startled, the princess turned and saw the witch goddess sitting on her bed with a humorous smirk. After gaining a little composure, Persephone replied.

"How so?"  
"That scar there, the one you were tracing, you're right. That's the one that afflicts him the most is his drive for revenge. Every day it gets longer and deeper. But you're here now, you can fix that".  
"I've thought of a way, but it's risky".  
"I think I may already know. But shoot".  
"I wish to go to Olympus and seek council with Zeus himself. I think he's the only one who can set things right and if he can and will, maybe that'll change the whole situation for everyone. Maybe then me and Hades can finally actually be together".  
"I figured as much. Good luck getting Zeus to admit he was wrong though. That, my friend, you'd need a miracle for".  
"But surely he'd be sick of the fight too, right? I mean how long has this been going on for?"  
"Centuries".  
"Exactly. If I can plead with him on my behalf and for my people he can stop this and make things right with Hades. I mean, yeah, it's a very long shot, but it seems to be all I have left".  
"Even so, how are you going to leave this world without Hades' detection?"  
"I was kinda hoping you'd help me with that".  
"You think I can just magically get you out of here? Well, I mean I could, but where's the fun in that?"  
"Look, I don't need to risk getting injured and stuff. Please Hecate I need your help…and I know you're the only one even willing to at least try".

Hecate considered all of this for a moment. Sure it was risky and not to mention Hades would be furious if he discovered his chief advisor had allowed his beloved captive to leave. Even more so when he'd discover the reason was to speak to his brother. But if Persephone's plan fell through, then the good would most definitely outweigh the bad. For the good of all, the risk had to be taken. Hecate would help.

"Very well. But you had better hope that Zeus would even bother to speak to you. Your people have pissed him off enough as is, so there's a good chance he'd not even want to see you, much less talk to you".  
"I'm sure he'd understand. He'd know why I was there. Surely neither of them can hold on to something forever".  
"My dear" Hecate gave her a skeptical look, "You have no idea. I'll send word to Hermes. Mortals aren't permitted on Olympus so if he agrees to this, Zeus will have to meet you somewhere".  
"As long as he comes and listens, I'll go anywhere".

Later, Hermes appeared once again before Zeus, Hecate following behind. She knew that if she had shown up here unannounced, the repercussions would possibly be quite severe. She knew she had to help Persephone in some way, and if this was it, well, it'd be worth it. Maybe then there'd finally be peace among the gods. With her hopes high she stayed behind the messenger god.

"My lord, pardon this intrusion, but the witch goddess Hecate is here. She seeks an audience with you".  
"Hecate? An audience with me? Unusual" Zeus looked down at her as she kneeled, "To what do I owe the honor of this unexpected visit?"  
"I come on behalf of the Pure One, Persephone, princess of Argos".  
"Yes, I've heard about hers and Hades' little deal. What is it she wants?".  
"She herself seeks an audience with you. She needs your help".  
"With?"  
"I think it'd be best if she herself explained the situation in its entirety. So, will you agree to hear her?"

He took a moment to consider things. This could be interesting. Though normally Zeus wasn't one for making deals, especially not with Hades or any of his associates, this could actually be beneficial. Besides, Persephone was a pure soul. She bore no ill will against anyone and surely she had some kind of plan.

"I'll meet with her. She can't leave the Underworld though, can she?"  
"Forgive me, but she cannot leave. Hades forbids her to and she's not going to go against him".  
"I'll respect that. I'll meet her there".  
"But if Hades finds out-"  
"What? What will he possibly do, Hecate?".  
"My lord is still furious at what you've done to him in the past. Beware, his desire for vengeance is great…it has shattered his soul and has rendered him to a hollow shell of the god he once was…before you took the girl".  
"I'll meet her there. I don't fear your master, I never have".  
"You should be afraid, Zeus. Very, very afraid".

The two stayed quiet for a moment, a dread silence ruling. At last Zeus spoke again after what felt like forever.

"Return to your world and tell Persephone I will meet her in the Islands of the Blessed. Until then, I wish them all well down there. Give my regards to my brother, if you would".  
"Of course" she said with a slight growl, bowed and turned to leave

**Author's note: I'd love to thank you all for reading and reviewing. God, it's been so long since I've worked on this and I'm actually glad I'm back into it. My updates may be few and far between though 'cause I'm facing some stuff here at home. But the next chapter will come sooner than later I hope. Thanks for reading and hope you liked. **


	17. Chapter 17

**lChapter 17. Bottom Out**

"_What you gonna do when the bottom falls out and you're left with nothing but your fear and your doubt to hold you? Where are you gonna run it's all on the line and you're looking for someone to save your life?" _

"Gods…where is she? What could be taking so long?" Persephone paced around, trying to keep herself calm, but it was proving difficult.

Her head was hurting. Unusual, as she hadn't been sick recently or anything else. She didn't think it was possible for one to get ill in this world, but now she was cautious. Something didn't feel right, but she wasn't sure exactly what it was.

Hades wasn't around, obviously off on some kind of godly business or other, so she was somewhat alone. Perhaps a trip to see Cerebrus was in order. He had a knack for setting her mind at ease. Smiling, Persephone quickly put her hair up in a tight bun and made her way out of her room. At the gates of the dark palace, there stood the large three headed dog.

"Cerebrus!" she called.

The massive creature turned and faced her, his tail wagging fast. The three heads barked in greeting, and for a moment she wasn't sure which head to pet first. She decided on the middle since each head had its own different personality and she found once that the middle was probably the most docile of the three. But she loved them all equally.

"Did you miss me, boy? I missed you so much. I hope you've been good for Hades. Eh, who am I kidding? You always are".

She was so caught up in petting Cerebrus she didn't notice another's presence. It wasn't one she particularly knew, and definitely not one any mortal would want to know. It was strange looking, having the primary figure of a man, but with large bat like ears and big round golden eyes. Black fur covered most of his body and a long serpentine like tail traced out behind him. His legs were wolf like and he walked on his toes. His hands each had long bony fingers ended in sharp claws. But what added to the oddity was the scarlet red butterfly like wings sprouting from his back.

Cerebrus snarled and all three heads barked a warning. Persephone turned and gasped in fright of this strange creature. She didn't know what or who it was but gave off some kind of aura that both repulsed and attracted her. Persephone refrained and stayed beside Cerebrus, who hadn't stopped growling.

"Cease your temper, animal!" this odd creature spoke, "I'm not here to take a soul, but to give a warning and since he isn't here, I might as well…deliver the message to the one it refers to".

Persephone stepped forward. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
"I…have been known by many names. But your people call me by…Thanatos".

She knew now very well what this "Thing" was. He was a god, a primordial, with the power to take the souls of the living…death himself. Persephone knew to be afraid and a big part of her was. What could this god possibly want with her?

"What do you want?"  
"To remind you that you're still mortal".  
"I know this".  
"You're susceptible still to my power. Should the Fates call your name, I must heed the call".  
"Are you saying that…that I'm-"  
"Being in the underworld has its price for mortals, princess. The longer you're here, the greater your chances are of succumbing to me".  
"Hades won't allow it!".  
"It will be beyond his control and he knows that better than most. He doesn't call the shots on who dies. He just judges their souls. The Fates call the shots, I bring the souls, and he judges them. Your beloved has no say in this matter. So whatever it is you're going to do, do it quick. Because down here, your days are numbered, princess".

Cerebrus growled and lashed a paw out to Thanatos but he disappeared before the dog could land his blow. Whining, Cerebrus laid down, all three heads ears flat against their heads. Persephone petted their muzzles affectionately.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. I'll find a way".

Finally, Hecate arrived. Rising to greet her friend, she looked eager to know Zeus' reply. Hecate smiled and sat with her.

"He's agreed to come see you, Persephone. He said he'd meet you on the Islands of the Blessed as soon as he can. Your plan may just work after all".  
"Perhaps…Hey Hecate, question. Do you think the underworld is…effecting me?"  
"Effecting you? What's brought this on?"

Persephone explained Thanatos' visit and the message he gave. Hecate looked grim at the end.

"Not many mortals have come here in the recent years, Persephone. Not living ones at least. What Thanatos says is true. The longer a mortal stays here, the more it kills them. I'm shocked Hades didn't tell you the first time you came here".  
"So he knows?"  
"This is his world, my dear. He knows it better than anyone".  
"So…do you think Hades is trying to kill me?"  
"Kill you?! No! No, no no not by any means. He's testing your strength I think. He wants to see how far you're willing to go to prove that what you feel for him is true".  
"I love him…and if dying down here is what it takes to prove it, then it is something I'll gladly do".  
"I can't determine now if you're foolish or brave, Princess Persephone. Hades would surely believe both".  
"Loves makes one foolish and brave. He just doesn't realize it yet".

Suddenly a sharp pain pulsed through her head and raced down her whole body, something like was similar to a quick electric shock. Her stomach was doing flips inside and she was getting uncomfortable in her own skin. Hecate quickly grabbed Persephone before she fell over.

"Are you alright?!" she asked.  
"Pain…all over…" Persephone was gasping now to breathe.

Hecate had never seen this in a mortal before and was quick to give Hades something of a mental call. He needed to get back to the underworld and quick. Thanatos' warning was very much a threat. The witch goddess took the princess back to her room and waited for Hades to return. As Persephone was resting, her master finally returned.

"What happened?" Hades gave her a stern and very worried looked.  
"She's sick my lord, very sick. Thanatos came by earlier with a warning…he said her days are numbered the longer she stays here. Whatever it is you're going to do with her, I expect you to do it quick. The illness could be serious".  
"I can't…I won't force her to stay here".  
"If you don't do something she'll be forced to stay here forever! You have options, my lord. Take one and act on it!"

Hades should've been angry, but he wasn't. He knew the witch goddess was right. He needed to do something to keep her down without the illness killing her. Hades knew what he had to do, but it was against what he stood for when it came to her. He didn't want to force her into this life, as it wouldn't be easy for either of them. But now what choice did he really have? Losing her was the very last thing he wanted and it made his heart hurt to think about it.

Hecate hesitated a moment. "Your brother…he's coming for a visit".  
"WHAT?!"  
"She invited him, not me".  
"Why?" he asked with a slight growl.  
"She's sick of the fight, of the need for you to take revenge. What's done is done, and there's nothing you can do to change it now. Revenge means nothing, should mean nothing to you now".  
"But what he did, what he took from me…it's eating me alive, Hecate! If I give up now, years of planning…all of it will be for nothing!"  
"Now I wouldn't say that. You have her, and shouldn't that be motivation enough for you to put this all behind you? Zeus has taken so much from you, but he's given you something even greater than all he took and it should be something you're willing to change for, to fight for and love".

Once again, he knew he should've been angry. But reason told Hades that Hecate was right. He wanted so bad to avenge his injuries, but at the same time, Persephone didn't approve of his actions. He wanted her to be happy, to give her all that the mortal world couldn't, because she'd given him all that they wouldn't. He owed her for that and he wanted her to be happy. But if this grudge was making her miserable, well, then he'd have to give up more for her.

"I need to see her".  
"Well then I'll leave you alone. And Hades…you're doing the right thing if you choose to let it go".  
Hades looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps so".

Hecate smiled and made her way back down the hall as Hades disappeared into Persephone's room. She looked terrible, paler than usual and her black hair damp with cold sweat. She looked terrible and Hades felt his heart twist in pain. He felt stupid for bringing her down here, as this illness was strong and he should've known that eventually she'd get it. Hades sat down on the bed and ran a hand through her hair gently, his eyes stinging. He wanted so bad to do something, anything to ease this. His heart ached horribly. The one he loved was stricken ill and there was nothing he could do that wouldn't force him into something he didn't want. He kissed her head lovingly, the ache in his heart unwavering.

"She's such a lovely girl isn't she?" a familiar, hated voice asked.

Hades turned with a hateful glare to see Zeus. He let out a savage wolf like growl. Zeus only grinned in response.

"I can see you missed me".  
"Hardly. Touch her and you're dead!"  
"That's not my intention. I wanted to speak to her, but now that I see her condition-".  
"Leave. I have enough problems to worry about".  
"Well I'm here to help you deal with one of them, if you'd let me".  
"Why would I want your help?"  
"Because I know a way to cure her. Though it's a method you may not like".  
"I already know what you're thinking of and I won't do it. I can't force her into this".  
"Hades, the first time she was away from you, all she ever wanted was to return to you. She wants to stay and be with you. Don't deny her that chance, Hades".  
"If she eats anything from this world, she's bound to it, forever. Who am I condemn her to this life? I love her, but I can't force her into misery".  
"You're in the wrong, brother. If anything, you'd be making Persephone the happiest of mortals. She loves you and would do anything to make you happy. Give her what she wants and you won't regret it".  
"She'll never see the light of her world. This is a place of death, of darkness. Her light will extinguish here".  
"No" Zeus shook his head, "It won't. She is meant to bring light to this world and she can't do that if she's not alive Hades. It's the only way to save her. Unless you take her back to her world and then in which case she cannot return".

Hades looked down at his sickened love again and knew now he didn't have a choice. If he didn't do something soon, he'd lose her forever. He looked back at his brother again. Instead of hate there was a sort of concern, almost like fear. But he knew what needed to be done.

"I don't wish to bind her here forever. I want her to be free to make her own choices, to have her freedom. But-"  
"But you want her to stay and love you. It's her choice. It's what she wants. Don't deny it to her".  
"I won't…and I won't deny myself the happiness that I know is owed to me. I just hope…hope it's the right choice".

**A/N: Hey guys, hope this chapter was good. The song lyric at the top there is from a close friend who wrote a song for me and I thought it fit. Anyway, hopefully I'll update again soon. R and R! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Breath of Life**

"_But I needed one more touch, another taste of heavenly rush. But all the choirs in my head sang no".  
-Florence and the Machine, "Breath of Life"_

Hecate watched Hades curiously. He was making some kind of drink, possibly a medicine. As she watched him, silence and the scent of a fruit hung heavy in the air: Pomegranate. She gave him a suspicious look.

"What are you making?" she asked at last.  
"An antidote" Hades answered simply.  
"Out of what?"  
"Zeus managed to procure some health inducing herbs, but they're bitter. I've used pomegranate to sweeten them".  
"And where are the pomegranates from?"

Hades went quiet and looked her right in the eyes and she immediately knew. Her eyes went wide and she had to stop herself from destroying the table on which he worked.

"My lord you can't be serious?! Do you not know what could happen? No, better yet, what WILL happen?!"  
"I'm aware of the consequences, Hecate".  
"Then are you willing to pay the price? Are you willing to live with this choice?"  
"She's already made it. She's chosen not to live without me, and I can't live without her. I know the consequences and I know it might seem selfish, but if I take her back to her world…Hecate, I'll never see her again. And I won't lose her again".  
"But will she be happy not being able to see her human family again? And what if she's meant for another mortal?".  
"She's told me that she'd trade her mortal life to live out her days here. And I know she isn't. She was made for me…that's why I couldn't bring myself to taint her as much as other mortals. I love her, Hecate. I always have. I don't want anyone else and she doesn't need anyone else but me. And I need you to trust me on this".  
"I do trust you, I'm just trying to think about this from every point of view. Andromeda will be devastated".  
"But she'd understand that her sister would be happier with me".  
"She'd never get to see Persephone again. Could you do that to someone?"  
"I'm sorry but in this case, yes. Yes I could…and will".  
Hecate sighed. "Well I guess there's no convincing you otherwise. Do as you wish. But still, I hope you don't come to regret this decision, for yours and her sake".  
"I know what I'm doing, Hecate. Don't worry about a thing".  
"I'll try not to".

The witch goddess slipped out to check on the princess, who was still resting in her bed. She'd gotten paler, and her black hair was starting to gray in some places. Her once vibrant eyes were now dull, staring off into nothing in particular. She tried to sit up when Hecate entered but it was too painful.

"Be still, my lady. All will soon be well I hope".  
"Is Hades okay?" Persephone asked weakly.  
"He's worried about you. He's come up with a drastic solution to all this".  
"What's he doing?"  
"He's making a cure for you, out of the fruit of our world".  
"Why? He could just let me die and be rid of me".  
"That's not what he wants. And the only other way to cure this is to take you back to your world. But he won't do that either. Apparently he feels he must imprison you here".  
"Imprison me?".  
"If one eats or drinks of the underworld, they're bound to it forever. You could never leave this place if you do take his cure".  
"Would it make him happy?".  
"I think if you did you'd make him the happiest being. But you'd never see Andromeda again".  
"It's a sacrifice I'm more than willing to make. If it proves to him…that my love is true, then it's worth it" Persephone writhed a little in pain, "I love him, Hecate. I always have, and always will. Even if he doesn't see it, if he never does, I won't be with anyone else. I don't want anyone else".  
Hecate took her friend's hand. "Then soon you will be the queen of this world. I'm sorry for trying to get Hades to think this was a bad idea. I was just trying to look out for you".  
"Thank you. I've never had a friend like you before, Hecate. You're the best anyone in my position can ask for".  
"It's true love, I should know better than to interfere. You'll be remembered as a goddess, not just a princess. A goddess with a heart big enough to love the most feared god of all, or at least one of the most feared".  
"He loved me first".  
"Because you opened his heart, you gave him hope when he had none. While others gave him fear and hate, you gave him strength and love. You're the only light in his world".  
"I know…I just really wish he'd hurry with it…"

Hecate looked up and there, across the room, she saw a most hated sight. Thanatos was waiting patiently. The witch goddess tried to ignore him but death's presence wasn't so easily put away. He had his eyes set on the princess even now.

_He can't save her now…_  
"Quiet you!"  
"Is he here again?" Persephone asked.  
"He is" Hecate nodded.

Weakly, the princess turned to look at Thanatos, though she was in a lot of pain. She didn't appear to be fearful, but inside, she felt fear almost overtake her. If Hades didn't arrive with the cure soon, this fearsome primordial would have his way.

"Hades has…a cure" she struggled to say.  
"But what good will it do you? If he uses it, you lose everything".  
"Not everything. I" she hissed in pain, "I'll have him…And Hades is the only one I'll ever want. And I…I don't…want to live…without him".

Hecate could hardly believe what she was hearing. Persephone was trying to reason with Death itself. It wouldn't work, but still, she had the nerve to try.

"That's ultimately not up to you, little one".  
"My fate…is my own".  
"As you say, mortal…For now, I wait"

Thanatos fell silent and blended into the shadows of the room. Persephone rested her head back and fell into a deep, comfortable sleep…

"I trust you know what you're doing, Hades" Zeus now had a habit of randomly dropping by.

Ever since he heard of his brother's plan, he was keeping an eye on things and wanting to know every minute detail. A part of Hades was annoyed by this, but another part, way deep down, was grateful for his brother's concern.

"Don't I always, brother?"  
"Well, you do have your days…but all things considered, are you sure this is the right choice, for you and for her?"  
"Well see that's where you come in".  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you. Now, I know you're not one for making deals, but in this case you may have to make an exception. I have an idea".  
"And that is?"  
"Six seeds were used to make this. That's about as long as two seasons. As only part half the seeds were used, I propose she spends half a year with me in the underworld, and the other half in Argos with her sister".  
"Ah…clever idea. But what makes you think I'll agree? What do we get out of this?".  
"Persephone can serve as a link between us and the mortals. She'd become a goddess you know".  
"Is that the kind of life she wants though? And if it isn't, what will you do then?"  
"I'll think of something. But for now, we just need to hope for the best. That's all we can do".  
"Alright, I'll trust you on this, Hades. If she agrees then…then her purpose will be complete".  
"What…purpose?"  
Zeus smirked knowingly. "I created her for one thing and one thing only: to make you happy. I couldn't leave you entirely miserable down here, so by taking a pure soul, I thought maybe she could be the one to make you happy".  
"Clever…it's ready".  
"But are you?"  
"Zeus I've been ready for years".  
"Then go to her".

Without another word Hades turned with his cure in hand. Now was the time for Persephone's purpose to be complete.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. She is the sunlight**

_And if all the flowers,  
Faded away,  
And all the storm clouds decided to stay,  
then you would find me,  
each hour the same. _

Persephone had fallen into a somewhat peaceful sleep. Hecate had tried to keep her awake, but to no avail. Thanatos, for his part, stayed quiet in a corner, the shadows almost hiding him perfectly. The witch goddess kept an eye on him and the other on the sleeping princess. She hoped Hades would soon be done with his cure and all would be well. But so far, things weren't looking so good.

Persephone had gotten especially pale and feverish. Her black hair was almost now completely gray and her eyes became dull as if they were filming over. She was losing weight fast as well. She was looking more and more like a corpse every hour, and soon…Hecate shuddered at the thought and her grip on one of Persephone's hands tightened. She wouldn't let her die, no. She couldn't. Her master's happiness all lied with the fate of this one mortal. Hecate found that ironic, as Hades hadn't cared about mortals before. Yet this one…this one held his heart.

'_Cause she is tomorrow,  
and I am today.  
'Cause if right is leaving,  
I'd rather be wrong.  
She is the sunlight,  
the sun is gone._

"You'll make it. You have to, his happiness depends on it" Hecate thought.

Then she heard the door open and turned to see Hades and, surprisingly, Zeus, standing there. Hades held a bottle of some red liquid and even from across the room she could sense its power. That was more than a cure, she could feel it. She stared at the two brothers suspiciously.

"What is that?" she asked.  
"It's her cure" Hades answered simply.  
"It's more than that. I can feel it".  
"You're right" Zeus replied as a matter of factly, "It's a lot more than that".  
"What is it?" she repeated.  
"It'll fix everything. That's all that counts".

_And if loving her is,  
is heartache for me,  
and if holding her means,  
that I have to bleed,  
then I am the martyr.  
Love is to blame. _

"Hades…" Hecate gave him a very skeptical, suspicious look.  
"You'll see" he replied and stepped over to Persephone's bedside.

Zeus and Hecate noticed just how soft his eyes became when seeing her in her condition. It was pitiful almost, and he almost looked as if he was going to burst into tears. But he simply caressed her cheek and in her sleep she reacted, moving to his touch. At her movement, Thanatos stirred, but stayed in his corner. Hades kneeled and took her hand in his own.

Her skin was soft but cold under his. If he didn't act soon, it would be too late. He needed to know and quickly if this was truly what she wanted. Zeus and Hecate stepped out to give the lovers their space as Persephone's eyes opened and she turned to look at her beloved.

"Persephone…I…I feared the worst".  
"I…I'm here. I'm holding…holding on…for you…" her voice was weak and somewhat raspy and at the sound of it Hades felt his heart break.  
"I'm so sorry, love. I never should've brought you back here" he kissed her hand softly and to her it felt like butterfly wings touching her.  
"I…I wanted…to come back…I wanted to...to see you. I love you…with all my heart Hades".  
"And I love you with all mine, my sweet".  
"Have I…Have I done it? Have I proved it?"  
"Love is indeed more beautiful than death. I need to know something. If given the chance, would you take the opportunity to stay with me…forever? To have me as yours for all time?".  
"You should know…I would".  
"The choice is made, and you'll be mine".

'_Cause she is the healing,  
and I am the pain.  
She lives in a daydream,  
Where I don't belong.  
'Cause she is the sunlight,  
and the sun is gone. _

Gently, Hades tilted her head so as to not cause her too much pain and opened the small vial. Persephone opened her mouth, ready to take in whatever it was that he had. She'd made the choice and now it was time to make it permanent. It was too late to take it back, too late for regret, not that she did. She loved Hades and if this was the only way to be with him, then so be it.

The liquid was warm in her mouth, with a sweet kind taste. Pomegranate she determined, but it was sweeter than any kind she'd ever tried. Underneath the sweetness though was something that tasted like some kind of metal, but she wasn't sure what it was. But it wasn't from her world, it didn't take much to figure that out. His world, his food…she was bound to him now.

She was bound and she'd have it no other way.

_And it will take,  
this life of regret.  
for my heart to learn to forget.  
Tomorrow will be as it always has been.  
And I will fault her again.  
For I know I have come too close._

Persephone felt the cure spread throughout her body, leaving behind a slight burning sensation. She felt it spread down her throat to the rest of her body until it reached her heart. She felt herself jerk and then…nothingness. Her mind went blank and her body numb. And suddenly, Persephone wasn't herself anymore, but she wasn't anyone else either. She was just…there. Darkness surrounded her and she could faintly hear Hades calling her name, but it was muffled, almost like she was too far away.

_Young one…_a soft voice called, _The time has come. Come to Me._  
"No" Persephone shook her head, "I can't go. He needs me".  
_He's a god._ She knew it was Thanatos, _He has no need of you or any mortal. He'll trap you. He'll keep you away from those you love.  
_"And so will you. I love him. If I leave him…Oh gods, if I leave him…".

She remembered the broken mirror, what it meant, what it represented. If she left him now, the mirror would shatter to a point that it'd be beyond repair. His heart would be broken beyond repair. Persephone turned in the direction of her love's call, but still…the dark felt so comforting, so warm and it just held this strange familiarity…

"Persephone! Persephone!" Hades shook her, but to no avail.

The princess was limp now, cold and unfeeling. A corpse…no, he couldn't believe it. His cure had to work. It had to have! Without her, he didn't want to imagine what it would be like without her. He'd be back to being a hollow shell. Without her, his heart would be cold, barren. He'd have nothing, be nothing. He kept trying to shake her and call her name, but nothing worked. The girl was gone. The light of his world was extinguished.

He hardly heard the door open as Hecate and Zeus quietly made their ways in. Hecate let out a silent gasp and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes at the sight of the dead princess. Zeus for his part could only look on feeling despair as his brother held the body close, looking pitiful, almost like a child holding a broken rag doll or some other precious toy.

'_Cause if right is leaving,  
I'd rather be wrong.  
'Cause she is the sunlight,  
and the sun is gone._

"Hades…" Zeus kneeled next to his brother, "I'm so sorry…maybe it was…it was just her time".

Hades didn't respond, but as Zeus went to put a hand on his shoulder, Hades turned and went to bite his hand, having suddenly grown his wolf fangs. The anger and pain in his eyes said everything: Leave me alone, or I'll bite it off. Zeus, slightly disheartened, complied. Hades set Persephone back on the bed and covered her with the blanket. The pain was written all over his face and evident in his eyes. For the first time, Hades allowed himself to cry. The one who gave his life meaning and purpose was gone, and he was as he'd always been: alone…

"I have to go back. I can't go with you".  
_You don't have a choice. The Fates have called for you. It is my job to bring you. All will be well, he'll be fine. Inevitably his pain will pass._  
"No" Persephone shook her head, "No it won't pass. Not this time. He loves me too much. We were meant for each other Thanatos. I have to go back. Please let me go back. Please".  
_I can't. You must come._

Pained, Persephone turned back in the direction where she heard his voice briefly. Tears threatened as she looked back at Thanatos. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye…hadn't gotten to say she loved him even now.

"You have to let me go back, at least just to say goodbye and tell him I love him".  
_That's not how I work._  
"Then make an exception, because I need to come back. I need to go back. I love him damn it and I'd do anything to be with him forever".

At her words, her body started to give off a multicolored glow and the darkness around her began to fade…

_She is the sunlight.  
The sun is gone. _

**Ah! Good ol' cliffhanger! You know I love you guys right? Hopefully the next chapter will be coming to you real soon. I decided to make this a song chapter since I thought this song was very fitting for Hades and Persephone. Anyway, catch you guys next update and I hope I didn't tick you off too much lol. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. A Thousand Years**

"_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more".  
-Christina Perri, "A Thousand Years"_

Persephone gasped in a breath as her eyes shot open. She immediately sat up, shocked at the sensation of life returning to her. She felt like herself, but yet like someone totally different. She felt…powerful and beautiful. Getting up she looked at the mirror she saw that she was indeed different.

Her hair was longer and glossier, shining naturally. Persephone's skin was paler but also seemed to shine. She looked the same, but her features were more elegant, almost perfected. Her eyes had been ice blue before but were now a deep shade of cobalt.

"What's happened to me?" she wondered aloud.

A whine caught her attention. Turning she saw the red eyed wolf lying on the bed with his head raised. Hades' ears were lowered to his head, his tail down in a submissive way. Curious, the former princess made her way back to the bed where Hades was. She petted his head and he shifted at her touch.

"It worked" he said, "My cure worked".  
"Cure?"  
"Persephone" he took her hands, "You're a goddess now".  
"What? How?!" she looked at him incredulously.  
"I made a cure to your illness using food from…here. It's not just bounded you here, but…it's made you immortal".

He expected her to be upset, to be angry or sad. But to his surprise, Persephone leaned over and kissed him passionately. Though initially shocked he returned the kiss with just as much love and passion, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. At long last, they pulled apart and Persephone had the most loving smile on her face.

"I love you…so much" she breathed.  
"And I love you, dearest" he replied feeling more loved than ever.  
"So, does this mean I can be with you forever?"  
"Yes love. It does".  
"Praise the gods. I was afraid. Afraid I'd never get to see you again. I don't even know where I was".  
"You were between worlds. Thanatos takes souls across to get them to mine. And I was afraid too. You have no idea, Persephone. If I'd lost you, I would've lost everything".  
"Well now you don't have to. We're together now and nothing, nothing is going to separate us".  
"Actually" Hades looked grim, "There is one thing".  
"What is it?"  
"Zeus and I have an agreement. You're to spend only have the year with me. The other half is with the mortals".  
"What?! Why?! They'll never take me back! Hades, they hate me, they fear me because of my association with you".  
"But not your sister. I'm doing this to try to be fair to her".  
"So if you're doing this…then you've called off-"  
"Yes, your people are safe, love, thanks to you".  
"Well then" her smile hadn't faded, "Let's not keep Andromeda waiting. It's time to tell her".  
"Zeus has already sent a messenger. All of Greece knows now. You aren't princess Persephone anymore. You are Persephone, goddess of spring and nature. And…well…if you want it, Queen of the Underworld".  
"Are you asking me to…to marry you?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. My brother thinks we should get it done quickly".  
"Of course he does. But yes, I'll have you. I like to think I already agreed to this. I said I wanted you forever and I meant it. Every word of it".  
"My love" Hades put a hand on her cheek and she held it there adoringly, "Thank you".  
"We were meant. There's nothing to be grateful for".  
"Actually there's plenty. You give my life meaning, love. If it weren't for you I'd be trapped in darkness forever. But you, it was you who brought the light back" he smiled, "Just as you said you would".

Persephone smiled back and kissed him again, certain the future would only get better now.

Wedding plans were not easy to make. Most of the gods were hesitant to even attempt to acknowledge this new union. But Hera, as the goddess of marriage, had to do what she was supposed to and in time she grew to like Persephone and often welcomed her as a guest before the wedding. They were going to be sisters in law after all. But it was mostly to discuss plans and she also gave tips on being a goddess, especially when it came to controlling her power. Though it was a little difficult to explain as this hadn't happened before; a mortal being converted to a god.

Eventually it was decided that two weddings would be performed. The first would be on Olympus, where Persephone and Hades would be joined by Zeus in a very sacred ceremony. The other would take place in Argos for the sake of Andromeda, who was more than happy to hear that her sister was returning for a temporary time and was now a very happy bride to be.

At last everything was well prepared and the day had come for the first wedding. Aphrodite and her attendants took care of Persephone's attire, dressing her in a long dress made of red velvet and black lace. Her hair was put in an elegant bun as to show her whole face. Persephone found that a little annoying as she loved her hair to tumble down her back but she let it go. Her arms and shoulders were covered with a silk black scarf which would also go over her head like a veil. The final piece was a simple black pearl necklace. Overall, Persephone was pleased with the look. Hopefully Hades would be too and she smiled at the thought.

"Are you ready?" the goddess of love and beauty asked.  
"I think so. Just a little nervous is all".  
"You look amazing, trust me. You'll do great".  
"Thank you".

With that she was led to the gathering hall which was decorated in the colors of the underworld, red and black with tints of other earth toned colors. At Zeus' side, Hades stood with a light smile on his face. Persephone couldn't help but feel encouraged now. Everything was going to be fine. In just a few steps she was only across from him, looking in his eyes where happiness shone the brightest. They joined hands, performing the rites and saying vows. Nothing could've been more perfect. It flew by quick, despite it taking quite some time.

At long last though, it was over. The next wedding would be in about a week, so now they had all this time for themselves. Exhausted, Persephone laid down on the bed they were now to share. The thought delighted her, as she never thought anything like this would happen. Her husband joined her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close and tight.

"I never thought I'd see this day" she said sighing happily.  
"Neither did I, my sweet. I've waited so long for this. Now I can spend the rest of our lives making you happy".  
"We'll make each other happy" she turned in his hold so she was facing him and kissed him with all her love.

This time he wasn't hesitant. He kissed her back with all his love, which rivaled her own. At long last, both had found their place in the world and that was here, in each other's embrace.

**Author's note: It is done folks! Finally, second fic I ever got done on this account at least. I know, I didn't detail the wedding too much, but I'm not really into all that not to mention I wanted to post this in time for Christmas. So I'm so glad you guys liked it and I might consider a sequel, might. Thank you to all my reviewers, as you guys kept me motivated when I was absolutely dead on this story. Thanks a ton and I hope to make more fanfiction that you enjoy.**

**-Amari**


End file.
